Corazones de Tinta
by Inariama-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho es un reconocido escritor de libros de erotismo y amores furtivos; Kagome Higurashi es una de las más famosas psiquiatras. Él nunca ha amado y ella ama demasiado ¿Cómo sus vidas se entrelazaran? Entren y descubran el desenlace de esta historia…
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esta página, soy inariama-chan espero que les guste esta historia y que la poyen, por mucho tiempo deje de escribir, pero ahora después de mucho tiempo espero que me vaya bien; sin más que decir les dejo con esta historia.

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

" **Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 1

Era imposible saber en qué estaba pensando, ya había transcurrido una hora desde que se habían encerrado en la oficina para discutir sobre la publicación del nuevo libro; una hora con 15 minutos para ser exactos, cosa que empezaba a fastidiarle, no llegaban a un acuerdo y ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si la junta había sido buena idea.

— ¿Dudas de mi escritor Kohaku?

El hombre de mirada ambarina pareció tomar interés por la junta y Kohaku lo noto, ahora comenzaba a creer que después de todo no lo conocía del todo; entonces recordó que solo unas pocas veces lo había visto, en cambio a la hermosa Rin, ella era como el sol, siempre dispuesta a sorprender a sus colegas.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que los miembros han discutido el tema, quieren una historia de amor, única, que nadie más haya escrito.

—Mi escritor aquí presente se comprometió a realizarla—Hizo una pequeña pausa la mujer—Ahora lo que no comprendo, es que al entrar hoy por la mañana me comentó Luna, que a su escritor igual le prometieron dicha historia—Reprocho.

—Sabes cómo son las cosas Rin, el trabajo es dado a más de un escritor, si no gusta el primero hay más donde escoger—Se excusó Kohaku.

Rin vio de reojo a su escritor, permanecía pasivo, casi ausente. Aquella escena le recordaba a la novela que miraba por la tarde, donde al niño lo llaman a la dirección por su mal comportamiento y donde después de algún tiempo la fiel madre acudía a su auxilio.

— ¿Para cuándo la quieres? —Pregunto sin rodeos la mujer.

—Eso no es algo que valla de mí, son los socios, que la quieren cuanto antes.

—Bien, danos 5 meses.

— ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! Como sé que no me fallaran.

—No lo hará, confía en mi Kohaku—Dibujo una bella sonrisa la mujer.

—Yo lo hago, es solo que dudamos en que el señor Taisho tenga el suficiente talento para escribir una apasionada historia de amor.

La atención se centró sobre el hombre de mirada ambarina, el cual al notarlo cambio de postura y se dispuso a participar en la discusión.

—He escrito 20 libros, y los 20 han estado por más de 2 años en los primeros lugares de venta, ¿Crees que no tengo el talento? —Dijo el hombre con voz firme.

—Lo sé, pero no ha escrito ninguno sobre el verdadero amor, todos son de sodomía y de amores obsesivos—Menciono Kohaku—Trágicos, melancólicos e incluso de suspenso, pero nunca sobre amor.

—Puedo hacerlo—Sentencio el hombre.

—Claro que puede, he leído cada uno de sus libros, señor Taisho, pero la cuestión está en que quiera hacerlo.

Sesshomaru poso su mirada fría sobre su jefe, identifico en su mirada que había cierto desafío, perfecto, pensó. Él nunca se había rendido ante un desafío ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de escribir.

— ¿Qué me hace falta Kohaku? —Pregunto sin rodeos.

—Sentir, vivir, amar—Contesto—un libro no solo es una historia, sino es algo que se vive, que hace que el lector sea transportado a otro mundo. Eres bueno, pero, ¿tienes ese don de hacer que la gente solo te quiera a ti, que prefiera tu libro antes que cualquier otro?

—Todos quieren mis libros.

—Las chicas claro, eres apuesto y bien parecido, pero ¿qué hay de los demás, de los hombres, niños y ancianos? Queremos que nuestros escritores gusten a todos, sin importar edad y sexo.

Sesshomaru se sintió ofendido, claro estaba que era un genio al escribir; pero en cuestione de escribir sobre un amor apasionado, único e inolvidable era pésimo. En particular el gustaba de los romances obsesivos, sodomizados y prohibidos, pero nunca de los puros e inocentes. Se transportó a sus tiempos de universidad, para ser exactos a su clase de literatura, él se había pasado toda la noche escribiendo un poema, el mejor de su carrera pensó. Al leerlo procuro ponerle un énfasis muy especial, quería que sus compañero sintieran lo que el sintió cuando lo escribió. Al terminar de leer sus compañeras habían caído rendidas y ni que decir de sus compañeros, pero la maestra, ella dijo que carecía de verdaderos sentimientos, parecía algo superficial, algo burdo e incluso sarcástico; la odio desde ese momento y por el resto de su carrera aquello había sido su ruina, pero jamás lo dijo ni mucho menos se lo demostró.

Ahora ambos se encontraban solo en su oficina.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas? —Pregunto Sesshomaru a su publicista.

—Necesitas ayuda—dijo la chica mirando hacia su colega y amigo—Sabemos muy bien que tu punto débil es el sentimiento.

—Gracias por recordarme el sermón de Kohaku.

—Por dios, él ama tus libros—Dijo Rin convencida—el problemas son los socios.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos para convencer a los socios?

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, Rin estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él, jamás en sus 10 años de carrera se había encontrado con una situación como esta, hasta ahora se había sentido orgullosa por tener a uno de los mejores escritores, pero ahora dudaba en que el pudiera hacer el trabajo. Kohaku había aceptado la oferta de los cinco meses, pero ahora comenzaba a tener dudad de que se pudiera cumplir el plazo acordado.

—Déjame ver que se puede hacer, mientras tanto, busca inspiración—Le ordeno la chica.

—Bien, me largo de aquí.

Una vez que el hombre ya no estuvo más en esa oficina, la chica suspiro, era imposible, simplemente era exasperarte y hasta cierto punto inmaduro.

—Tal vez yo soy una mala publicista.

No, eso era darle demasiada importancia a Sesshomaru Taisho y también a su ego, pensó Rin.

—Tengo que buscar una solución, si bien es hermoso y muy buen amante, el carece de algo y los socios lo notaron.

Si bien no existía un hombre perfecto, Sesshomaru Taisho era el único que se jactaba de todo ello, su ego era grande,pero su belleza y galantería lo eran igual. Se maldijo en silencio por haber caído una vez en los encantos de ese hombre, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía de encontrar una solución y pronto.

—Bien ¿Cuándo saldremos?

La chica levanto la mirada, luego de estar por media hora mirando el menú, miro al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, era apuesto, pero no era su tipo y estaba el hecho de que era su mejor amigo.

—Estamos haciéndolo—Respondió la chica mirando de nuevo su menú.

—Me refiero a una cita romántica, Kagome—Dijo el chico quitándole el menú.

Kagome Higurashi era su mejor amiga, pero hace apenas unos dos años comenzó a sentir no solo una gran amistad, sino algo más. Era hermosa, resaltaba de entre las demás mujeres, pero más que nada su forma de ser le agradaba, era sociable pero odiaba acudir a fiesta y estaba algo alejada de la vida nocturna, era más de quedarse en casa con una copa de vino y leyendo un buen libro. En fin era perfecta para él ya que actualmente no se pueden hallar una chica como ella, tan única.

—Es la décima vez que hablamos de esto Koga, eres mi amigo y no saldré contigo—Dijo Kagome —porque sé que pasara si la relación no funciona.

—Por favor Kagome piensa como una persona normal no como una terapeuta.

—Lo siento, cinco años en el campo y toda mi mentalidad cambio, no puedo.

Kagome tomo de nuevo el menú y llamo a uno de los camareros.

—Emparedado de jamón y queso con papas—Ordeno—Para llevar por favor, gracias.

El chico se fue de la mesa, para proseguir su trabajo. Koga miro a Kagome con cierto rencor; no entendía que eso le dolía y demasiado.

—Vamos Koga, hay otras chicas por ahí.

—No son tú, además no son mi tipo.

—Bien, platiquemos de otra cosa, esto comienzas a incomodarme.

— ¡Valla una terapeuta incomoda! —Grito Koga a carcajadas.

—No es gracioso, sabes bien que no tengo experiencias en eso de las citas ni mucho menos con el sexo opuesto —Menciono Kagome con resignación—Ellos prefieren a las chicas femeninas y sociables.

—Es por eso que tienes que salir conmigo, yo te encuentro…

Kagome se levantó de su asiento, sabía muy bien como terminaría esa frase y no estaba dispuesta a permitirse escuchar eso, en primer lugar era su muy querido amigo, en segundo lugar tenia demasiado trabajo como para andar de novia por ahí y tercero el simplemente no le gustaba como novio.

—Escucha, cuando quieras hablar como amigos y no de tus sentimientos me hablas, no tengo tiempo para esto—Dijo Kagome.

—Eres demasiado amable, porque tú rechazó no me duele lo suficiente como para odiarte y no verte más.

—Créeme soy admiradora de tu perseverancia, pero me conozco.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces—Dijo koga con una sonrisa—Bien, yo espero por tu comida y te la alcanzo, vete antes de que de verdad te odie.

Kagome le mostró la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía, Koga había soportado miles de cosas con ella, estaba la vez en que ella lloraba por la muerte de sus padres , el cual ocurrió en aquel terrible accidente de auto y hace un par de meses cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a su abuela. Él era un buen amigo y se lo agradecía todos los días. No todos los días podías encontrar amigos como el, simpático, amable y compresivo.

—Gracias Koga, nos vemos el sábado.

—Sí, ya vete.

Koga Nara, era enfermero del hospital general de Japón, contaba con 26 años y hasta ahora tenía todo lo que había soñado. Una casa propia así como un auto para transportase, era atractivo, no le faltaban citas, pero no quería a cualquier mujer, solo quería a Kagome Higurashi.

—No me rendiré.

Sesshomaru conducía hacia su casa, era el único lugar en donde podía ser él, sin gustar a los demás, sin hablar a alguien y sin preocuparse por nada.

—Claro que puedo hacer un libro de amor, después de todo las mujeres gustan de un buen romance.

Se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, eso sería engañar a la gente y él no era de esa clase de persona. Pensó seriamente en leer libros, historias, pero eso sería copiar. Él quería algo original, los demás querían eso, nadie ama a un escritor que copia a otros.

—Esto será difícil.

Pero nada era difícil para Sesshomaru Taisho, al entrar a su casa dejo el saco negro en el perchero, al igual que la corbata, últimamente comenzaba a ver frío. Su mirada se dirigió al calendario en la pared.

—Octubre 20—Susurro—A partir de hoy tengo cinco meses para escribir mi mejor trabajo.

Dejo a un lado el calendario y se sentó en su mullido sillón, por unos momentos miro su reflejo en el televisor de plasma. Había cambiado mucho, por años había llevado el cabello corto, pero ahora estaba en una coleta debido a lo largo que estaba, era tan negro que apenas lo podía distinguir en aquella oscuridad que inundaba su casa, sus ojos iluminaban el televisor, como los de un gato. Ámbar como los de su querida madre y fríos como los de su padre. Dejo a un lado su reflejo y encendió el televisor.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Donde hacia un momento no había nadie, ahí estaba aquel ser que le ponía los nervios de punta, que era un crio pero que sin duda alguna era su único hermano.

—Visitándote hermano—Contesto el chico arrebatándole el control y cambiando con demasiada rapidez los canales.

—Hubieras avisado—Dijo mirándolo con dureza.

—Si lo hubiera hecho tu no me hubieras recibido, lo se te conozco muy bien.

—Inuyasha para de una vez con eso—Dijo levantándose de su lugar.

—Ya, tranquilo, no hay nada buena mejor escuchamos música.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Siempre que su hermano quería escuchar música era porque algo había pasado, ya sea a él o su familia.

—Tu sí que me conoces bien Sesshomaru—Dijo suspirando— Lo mismo de siempre, Papá tiene una nueva amante y nuestra madre esta alterada.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, si había algo que odiaba más que no poder escribir de amor era que su madre sufriera, ella era la única mujer en su vida, era su mundo.

—Creo que se divorciaran—Confeso Inuyasha—Él no ha ido a dormir, desde la semana pasada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

—Estas ocupado con tu nuevo libro, mamá nunca te lo diría, así que vine a decírtelo y antes que digas algo, estoy de vacaciones.

—Bueno puedes quedarte pero no me molestes.

— ¡Genial! —Dijo Inuyasha con alegría— ¡Vallamos de fiesta!

—Sabes que detesto las fiestas Inuyasha.

—Bueno por lo menos vallamos a un bar, necesito un buen trago.

Su hermano era muy diferente a él, decía lo que sentía, era espontaneo y tan alegre, era solo 8 años menor que el, con 20 años estaba estudiando para abogado, ya que según él quería defender a los desamparados y hacer justicia.

—Bueno, el trago te lo acepto.

—Bien, vamos.

Inuyasha amaba a su hermano, era su modelo a seguir y admiraba como ante situaciones complicadas el mantenía la calma, como era tan sereno pero odiaba que no demostrara sus emociones y que siempre se muestre tan frío.

— ¿Y bien hay alguna chica en tu vida? —Pregunto Inuyasha mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero.

Sesshomaru lo miro y el chico entendió que en cuestiones sentimentales eran parecidos. Sonrió para sí mismo y recobro las ganas de ir a conocer la cuidad, después de todo un año entero fuera de su país no era para más, quería ver que había de nuevo y claro conocer a una chica hermosa.

Rin se encontraba cenando con unos amigos, los cuales hasta hace un par de meses habían decidido divorciarse pero ahora parecían una pareja de recién casados, sí que estaba sorprendida por el cambio.

—Se ven muy bien—Dijo Rin.

—Gracias amiga, de verdad que estamos mucho mejor, ¿no es así Takuma?

—Sí, todo gracias a la terapia de pareja.

—Así es, comprendimos mejor lo que nos molestaba y que el trabajo se interpuso en nuestra relación.

—Me alegra oír eso, ¿A dónde fueron?

—Con la doctora Kagome Higurashi es tan buena, te lo juro, ella puedo reparar todo.

— ¿Todo? —Pregunto Rin— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que en verdad tiene un don, te lo juro, puede juntar a las parejas, puede curar a chicos con problemas, todo.

—Sí, incluso puede ayudar a aquellos que no demuestran sus sentimientos, como yo—Confeso su amigo.

Rin tuvo que beber su copa de vino, eso no podía estar pasando, podía ser que dios le había mandado una señal, ahora mismo se alegraba por haber asistido a la reunión con sus amigos.

—Yo no le demostraba mis verdaderos sentimientos a Karen y ella me hizo reflexionar mucho, es realmente muy buena es su trabajo.

La pareja se miró y se dio un tierno beso, pero Rin estaba más interesada por saber más de esa Doctora, tal vez, ella era la salvación de Sesshomaru, solo tal vez ella podría ser la que repare los sentimientos de su escritor.

—Háblenme más de ella.

Y la pareja no protesto, toda la cena e incluso el postre, la conversación giró en torno a Kagome Higurashi y su increíble forma de arreglar cualquier problema.

Kagome se encontraba mirándose al espejo de su baño, hacia cuanto que no se detenía para verse, su cabello negro azabache estaba desgreñado y con algunas gotas de sudor, lo que se debía a que había corrido unos 10 kilómetros. Le encantaba hacer ejercicio por la noche, eso le quitaba el estrés de todo el trabajo que tenía, miles de parejas distanciadas, niño con problemas en la escuela y ancianos con depresión por la pérdida de sus parejas. Era imposible no dejarse absorber por todo esa tristeza, pero sus amigos y su abuela eran su luz.

—Abuela—Dijo recordando que el sábado la iría a visitar.

Su abuela Kaede vivía con uno de sus hijos, su tío en este caso, no estaba tan lejos pero no podía permitirse ir a visitarla durante el trabajo ya que ella tenía suficiente con su cáncer como para atosigarla con los casos que tenía.

—Aún estamos miércoles, tendré que esforzarme mucho más.

Volvió a mirarse, recordó que tenía 26 años y su rostro parecía reflejarlo. Tenía leves arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos, pero comenzó a creer que eran normales para su edad. Pero lo que realmente odiaba de su rostro eran esas benditas ojeras, años de estudio y de no dormir bien habían tenido su recompensa claro pero también sus consecuencias. Sus ojos aun no perdían ese brillo, eran de un chocolate tan intenso que al reflejar el sol parecían cambiar a un tono más claro. Sus facciones no eran nada de otro mundo, eran normales según ella, pero su abuela siempre le decía que eran muy occidentales y hermosas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora? —Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Miro la pantalla, era un número desconocido, tal vez algún cliente.

—Kagome Higurashi al habla—Dijo con una voz cortes.

— _Mucho gusto, habla Rin Narada, estoy interesada en sus servicios._

—Si, en que puedo ayudarla.

— _Le parece que nos veamos para que se lo explique, es algo un tanto complicado de explicar por teléfono._

—Mañana no tengo mucho tiempo señorita, mi agenda está llena.

— _¿Y por la noche? le juro que me urge mucho._

—Por la noche si puedo ¿Dónde le gustaría que nos veamos?

— _En el restaurante Paradise ¿Sabe dónde queda?_

—Si lo conozco, nos vemos ahí a las 10 pm.

— _Claro nos vemos ahí, muchas gracias._

La llamada termino y Kagome se preguntaba por qué tanto misterio, sabía que en algún lado había escuchado ese nombre, pero ahora no recordaba exactamente dónde. Busco su agenda y escribió la cita, esperaba que no fuera tan complicado como sonaba, después de todo no había ningún problema que ella no pudiera arreglar.

—Bien es hora de tomar una ducha caliente y acostarse a dormir.

—Así que necesitas inspiración, hermano sí que te complicas la vida, si tuvieras una novia tal vez la inspiración vendría a ti.

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano, le dolía admitirlo pero tenía razón, si querías escribir del amor, tendrías que vivir un romance. Pero él no estaba para eso, siempre se le acercaban chicas que gustaban de lo superficial y que no podían mantener una buena platica. Muchas eran bonitas y se habían acostado con ellas, pero hasta ahí, ninguna le había interesado del todo, con acepción de Rin. Ella sí que había sido especial, pero por ser su publicista estaba fuera de su alcance, además estaba el hecho de que ella había dejado en claro que no estaba dispuesta a mantener una relación basada únicamente en relaciones sexuales. Ella deseaba una estabilidad, tanto emocional como económica y él no podía dárselo, por desgracia era muy egoísta consigo mismo y el no deseaba por el momento estar atado a una mujer ni mucho menos compartir gastos, estaba bien soltero y sin responsabilidad alguna que no sea su trabajo.

—Podía ser esa la solución, pero por desgracia no busco ahora una chica.

—Una chica lo puede todo hermano, deberías buscar una para estabilizarte, ya estas algo grandecito.

—No me vengas con tu sermón.

—Solo digo que estas en la mejor etapa de tu vida, no la desperdicies en relaciones de solo una noche—Dijo Inuyasha mientras bebía su wiski—No te gustaría llegar a casa y saber que no estás solo, que hay alguien esperándote.

—Para eso te tengo a ti—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo digo enserio Sesshomaru, ya es hora de que tu corazón de hielo sea derretido por el amor de una mujer.

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano menor, el muchas veces decía que no tenia ni idea de lo que decía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que el decía era la verdad, entre sus locuras él era la persona que le daba mejores consejos. Pero el amor era algo absurdo, eso solo existe en las novelas, en la vida real no era más que una atracción física y sexual.

—Lo mejor será pedir una ronda más, tu voz comienza a irritarme—Dijo Sesshomaru tapándose los oídos.

—Y tu ego hace lo mismo conmigo.

—Venga, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a él.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una pequeña risa, Inuyasha realmente se encontraba feliz y por lo visto Sesshomaru también tenía problemas, después de toda su visita era la más adecuada pensó Inuyasha. Tenía que hacer que su hermano se sensibilizara y lo lograría. ¿Qué tan complicado seria después de todo?

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero gustosa sus comentarios gracias.

0V0

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola estoy de vuela para dejarle el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo.

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 2

Kagome Higurashi se había graduado de la universidad a las 20 años, era la más joven de toda su licenciatura, debería de agradecer a sus maestros de primaria por haberla saltados unos cuantos años, ya que demostraba gran capacidad e inteligencia en todas las asignaturas. Sus padres eran los más orgullosos pero se lo guardaban ya que Kagome creció con el objetivo de que es bueno sentirse orgullosa de sus logros pero no te hace una mejor persona presumirlos. Su padre siempre le decir que debes demostrar lo que sabes con actos y buenas acciones no con palabras y acciones que te den ventaja sobre otros, ir al ritmo que te indicaba tu corazón, no más ni menos.

—Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana señor Yin—dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de aquel anciano que había perdido a su adorada esposa hacía ya un año.

—Si señorita Higurashi, nos vemos—dijo en anciano con una sonrisa paternal.

Kagome observo como el señor Yin salía de su oficina y una vez que no estuvo a su vista suspiro, apenas llevaba ya dos sesiones y se sentía cansada, tal vez era por estar leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche, la culpa era del libro, estaba tan interesante y no pudo dormir hasta que no lo hubiera terminado. La puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso a una chica de unos 25 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un colorido vestido.

—La señora Tanaka cancelo su cita, tiene que salir del país de urgencia—Le informo a Kagome.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Una hora, Tu próxima cita es a las 11 en punto con Thomas.

—Entiendo, saldré un rato ¿Quieres algo Sango?

Sango Fujiwara era una chica alegre y muy extrovertida, era muy buena como secretaria y a todos los pacientes le agradaba, tal vez era por su forma de vestir, tan alegre y jovial o simplemente porque era del tipo de chicas que agradaba a todos. Kagome la había conocido en una fiesta que koga la había prácticamente obligada a ir, Ella y koga eran amigos de la infancia y vecinos por más de 10 años; así que no tardaron en encontrar un tema del cual hablar, Koga y sus travesuras.

Desde ese momento se hicieron grandes compañeras y con el tiempo amigas. Por un tiempo Sango estuvo viviendo en su casa, ya que fue despedida de su trabajo por pedir demasiados permisos, la razón era que ella estaba al cuidado de su padre, el cual tenía una enfermedad terminal; cuando su padre murió tuvo que vender su casa para pagar los gastos médicos y el funeral. Sin trabajo ni donde vivir Kagome la acogió en su casa. En ese entonces Kagome había planeado abrir su propio consultorio y no era muy buena para organizar las citas ni mucho menos con las computadoras, así que le pidió a Sango que le ayudara, ella acepto gustosamente y con el tiempo ella encontró un lugar donde vivir.

—No estoy bien, ve y olvídate un poco del caos que hay aquí—dijo con una sonrisa Sango

—Bien, no tardo solo iré por un café y daré un paseo.

Sango salió de la oficina para concentrarse de nuevo en el noticiero matutino; Kagome salió de su oficina, se colocó el abrigo y tomo su bolso, antes de salir le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual le agito la mano en forma de despedida. Ya fuera alzo su mirada al cielo, el cual estaba despejado, aspiro y sintió en sus pulmones el aire puro y fresco; tenía ganas de una buena taza de té, caliente y dulce así que comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, la cafetería de la esquina.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunto Sesshomaru levantándose de su escritorio.

— A las diez veremos a la terapeuta en el restaurante Paradise—repitió de nuevo Rin.

—Yo no necesito terapia Rin, lo que necesito es inspiración—dijo como defensa.

—Es que ella puede reparar lo que sea—dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

—Yo no tengo nada malo—dijo mientras miraba por el gran ventanal—no escribo de amor por que no creo en él.

—Tus padres vivieron el mayor tiempo de tu niñez separado y estuviste cuidando de tu hermano y madre, puede ser que eso te haya afectado.

— ¡Jamás!, ¿Cuántas personas no hay con esos problemas?, yo no tengo nada malo simplemente no se me da escribir de un amor puro.

—Tal vez ella pueda ver qué hay de malo en ti.

—No lo creo—dijo enojado Sesshomaru—mejor me largo de aquí antes que quieras llevarme con una bruja o algo por el estilo.

—Kohaku acepto—dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

Sesshomaru la miro de golpe, aquella pequeña mujer tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, se maldijo por permitir que ella fuera su publicista, su amiga y en el pasado su amante. Ahora ella era la que mandaba en su vida profesional y comenzaba a creer que también en su vida personal.

—De acuerdo—dijo refunfuñando— ¿A qué hora?

—A las 10:30 nos vemos ahí— dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico dejo la oficina molesto, no quería ir pero si Kohaku ya estaba enterado y de igual manera los socios, no podía quedar mal, iría pero sin esperar nada de aquella desconocida, es más ya comenzaba a odiarla. De seguro era una mujer de avanzada edad con la cara estirada y mandona; estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podía ayudarlo.

—Yo no tengo nada malo—se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de su oficina.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El té de limón era su favorito, más si estaba caliente y con la cantidad de azúcar adecuada, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té se encontraba caminando por un pequeño parque, podía escuchar los cantos de las aves y las risas de los niños jugando con sus padres.

—La niñez es una etapa sumamente hermosa—Dijo a la nada.

Subió por un pequeño cerro y encontró una banca vacía la cual miraba al lago, la vista era hermosa así que se sentó a contemplarla , en el lago habían unos cuantos patos; se sentía realmente afortunada de que su consultorio estuviera tan cerca del parque, los restaurantes y las cafeterías, realmente era una área confortable. De repente sintió como tiraban de su cabello, voltio rápidamente y era un pequeño de tan solo 6 años el cual le sonreía y de igual manera le llamo mamá; se quedó sorprendida por las palabras del pequeño, aquello le había hecho recordar la plática que tuvo por la noche con koga.

 _—Kagome no quiero ser fastidioso pero realmente quiero salir contigo en una cita—había arrojado Koga sin nada de sutileza._

 _—Koga son las 12 de la noche, trato de dormir, porque no hablamos mañana—dijo la chica algo somnolienta—sé que te duele escuchar esto, pero, solo te veo como un amigo._

 _—Realmente no me duele Kagome, porque estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digas a diario._

 _—Entonces si lo sabes no preguntes más—dijo la chica levantándose de su cama._

 _— ¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien? —le había preguntado koga desde el otro lado del teléfono._

 _—No para nada, es solo que por ahora no quiero ninguna relación sentimental, por fin tengo lo que siempre_ _he querido._

 _—Ya te realizaste profesionalmente Kagome, ¿Pero cuando te realizaras personalmente? —arrojo sin más koga._

 _—No me digas eso, parece que estoy escuchando a mi abuela, ya quiere bisnietos._

 _—Ahí lo tienes, sé que solo tienes 26 años pero ¿No te gustaría formar una familia, tener hijos, criarlos, verlos crecer?_

 _—Claro que quiero Koga, pero aun no es tiempo._

 _—Kagome soy un buen chico, jamás te engañaría por Dios te seria devoto—confeso el chico con desesperación._

 _—Lo se Koga, sé que eres un buen hombre, pero yo te quiero como a un hermano, el cual vela por mí, me apoya en los momentos difíciles—dijo agradecida—sabes que te amo pero…_

 _—No me amas como yo te amo—declaro Koga._

 _—El amor es diferente para cada quien, no tiene forma, ni mucho menos un tiempo específico, ese amor que tú quieres jamás lo vas a tener de mí, aun no aparece la persona que ame como pareja, con l_ a que quiera estar mis días y mis noches hasta que envejezca.

 _—Eres muy complicada Kagome, cuando te pones a hablar de eso modo me confundes, pero bueno lo acepto—dijo con voz tranquila—acepto tu amor hacia mí, claro que no es lo que quisiera, pero si por lo menos ocupo un lugar en tu corazón, con eso me basta, sigue durmiendo._

 _—Eres un gran chico koga, estoy seguro que la vida te retribuirá muy bien—dijo Kagome finalizando la conversación._

Los gritos de una mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y bajo rápidamente por el montículo, eran esos momentos en que agradecía estar en condición física; una vez bajado el cerro llevo al niño hacia su madre, la cual seguía gritando desesperadamente; bajo al niño y este corrió hacia su madre, al ver esto, la mujer pareció aliviada, Kagome le sonrió y se apartó, mirando como madre e hijo compartían un amoroso abrazo.

Tal vez era hora de que comenzara a buscar a esa persona especial, con la cual formaría un familia y viviría feliz por toda su vida.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru caminaba por las ruidosas calles, había demasiado ruido, los pájaros cantando una horrenda melodía, o eso era lo que él escuchaba; le llamo la atención aquel pequeño parque, el cual hasta ahora supo que existía. Decidió despejar su mente con una caminata por el reducido parque ,le sentaría de maravilla; ya que era pequeño no tardo en rodearlo así que aburrido busco una banca libre, la cual quedaba enfrente del patio infantil, donde los niños jugaban alegremente con otros, alrededor estaban sus madres, aquellas mujeres tenían una cara de felicidad y eso en una mujer era simplemente hermoso; eso le llevo a pensar que su madre tenía bastante tiempo sin sonreír, todo gracias a su padre, quien jamás vio por ellos, les daba dinero, lujos y cualquier cosa material, pero amor, jamás dio, ni muchos menos tiempo.

Siendo el mayor, Sesshomaru tuvo que ver por su hermano menor y por la frágil salud de su madre; cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles, sin embargo siempre velo por su madre y su hermano; fue algo duro para él, pero necesitaba hacer su vida, necesitaba ir por su sueño el cual era ser un reconocido escritor, quería ser publicado y meses después lo logro, siempre se había sentido feliz de todos sus obras, cada una de ellas ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, pero era lo único que tenía o al menos lo único que quería tener hasta ahora.

Ahí sentado recordó las palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho: "Una chica lo puede todo hermano, deberías buscar una para estabilizarte, ya estas algo grandecito" solo en lo primero tenía razón, sentencio el ambarino, necesitaba una mujer, si quería escribir sobre el amor necesitaba estar con alguien que sepa de ello y quien más sino una mujer.

— ¡Ya lo decidí! —Dijo poniéndose de pie—no necesito a una terapeuta, solo necesito salir con una mujer.

Con las que conocía no eran una opción, ella simplemente querían aprovecharse de su fama, dinero y claro tener sexo con él. Necesitaba a alguien común y corriente una mujer con una sonrisa autentica no con una fingida.

—Este parque es muy pequeño—Susurro mientras alzaba la vista hasta la pequeña estancia infantil—y de seguro todas están casadas.

Avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, ahí tal vez habría alguna mujer, sin hijos. Miro a su alrededor, no había casi nadie del sexo femenino solo un par de chicos andando en bicicleta, siguió observando a su alrededor hasta toparse con una mujer de cabellos castaños, era linda pero al oír que gritaba desesperadamente, supuso que estaba buscando a un chico o alguien más; entonces vio como una mujer bajaba corriendo del pequeño cerro, tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño de no más de 6 años, la mujer llego con suma rapidez hacia la otra que gritaba desesperadamente. Observó en silencio como la chica de cabellos azabaches bajaba al niño y como este corría a los brazos de su madre, una escena bastante dramática. La chica se apartó y les brindo una sonrisa; aquella sonrisa había sido una de las pocas que él había visto en una mujer, la recorrió con suma cautela, sus cabellos eran azabaches y estaban sujetos en una coleta alta, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color, su abrigo estaba abierto dejando ver la piel de su cuello, la cual era blanquecina. Era linda y tenía un buen cuerpo, además de que de seguro era más joven que él, no era su tipo pero estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa, cualquiera que no fuera ir a ver a la estirada terapeuta.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome observaba como madre e hijo se alejaban, el pequeño le decía adiós con una amplia sonrisa, ella le devolvió el saludo junto con una de su más bellas sonrisa. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que su día fuera mejor, con un pequeño gesto todo su día puede ser diferente; miro su reloj solo faltaban 20 minutos para su próxima cita, se acomodó el saco y alzo la mirada topándose con unos ojos ambarinos, pestaño un par de veces, el hombre que esta frente a ella era sumamente atractivo y su mirada era penetrante.

—Eso ha sido demasiado dramático—dijo el hombre con algo de sarcasmo.

Permaneció callada y solo se limitó a analizarlo, estaba vestido con un traje sastre, camisa azul y una corbata con colores apagados; dedujo que era un hombre frio y carente de sentimientos.

—Ni siquiera te dio las gracias por haber encontrado a su hijo—hablo de nuevo el hombre mirándola directamente.

Ese hombre era petulante, había pedido encontrar al hombre perfecto para ella, pero este era todo lo que ella odiaba, sarcástico, petulante y sabelotodo, solo faltaba que sin conocerla le pidiera una cita.

—No se lo digo a cualquiera pero ¿no quieres salir a tomar algo conmigo?

Lo miro sorprendida, ese hombre sin conocerla le estaba pidiendo una cita. Molesta rodo sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, lista para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Gracias por decir que no soy una cualquiera—dijo con vos firme y tranquila—pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted y no muchas gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que salir con un extraño.

Kagome bajo sus brazos y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, claro sin parecer una loca que corría por su vida; aquel hombre era un completo y redomado idiota. Llego rápidamente a su despacho, vio como Sango estaba tomando su café de lo más tranquilo.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas Tomas ya está en tu oficina! —dijo la chica percatándose de la presencia de Kagome.

— ¿Hace cuánto llego? —pregunto la chica mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

—Unos dos minutos, ¿Por qué estas sudada? —pregunto sango al mirar como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por el rostro de la recién llegada.

—Salve a un niño de perderse y hui de un extraño que me pidió una cita—Dijo mientras entraba a su oficina y cerraba.

Sango no supo qué hacer si reírse o preocuparse por ella, lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; Kagome Higurashi sin duda era una mujer muy extraña pero era bondadosa y muy alegre, además era su mejor amiga y de eso no había duda, más tarde le preguntaría que era todo eso de la salvación del niño y de la cita que el extraño le había pedido.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Él había sido rechazado, jamás una mujer lo había tratado como lo hizo la mujer del parque; en primer lugar estaban esos ojos color chocolate, grandes y expresivos, los cuales mostraban desdén, en segundo estaba la respuesta que le había dado, él no lo dijo con afán de ofenderla, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a pedir una cita ya que siempre las chicas eran las que pedían que saliera con ellas.

—Mujer estúpida—dijo mientras conducía de regreso a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, estaciono su auto y bajo con rapidez, quería recostarse y no pensar en nada más que no fuera escribir un buena historia. No estaba para más escenas dramáticas.

—Hermanito, no hay nada que comer— dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras cerraba la puerta—Pide algo de comer.

—De acuerdo, pero dame dinero.

Sesshomaru miro a su pequeño hermano con molestia, estaba ya bastante irritado por lo ocurrido con esa mujer y ahora Inuyasha se comportaba como un bebe, pidiendo comida, dinero y necesitando de él, no era posible que a sus 20 años no podría comportarse como un hombre.

—Tómalo de mi billetera—dijo resignado—tomare una siesta por favor no hagas un desastre.

Inuyasha intuyo que algo le había pasado a su hermano, había pensado en ir a comer fuera con él, pero por su actitud pudo deducir que no estaba de humor, y cuando su hermano no estaba de humor, era mejor no molestarlo y mantenerse al margen del asunto.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome estaba cerrando las persianas de su oficina, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, había tenido un largo día, muchos pacientes y muy poco tiempo para descansar su mente de todos los problemas que eran revelados; sin duda alguna estaba cansada pero para su desgracia aun no terminaba su trabajo.

—Kagome ya he terminado con todo—dijo Sango apagando el monitor—Te mande a tu correo las citas que tienes para mañana, por suerte todas están ocupadas.

—Agradezco tener pacientes, pero tener todo el día ocupado me desanima enormemente—confeso la chica cerrando con seguro su oficina.

— ¿Y eso? hoy estas demasiado rara—dijo Sango tomando su bolso— ¿Es por el hombre que te invito a salir?

—No, no tiene nada que ver con él, es solo que aún tengo un paciente más.

— ¿Privada? hace tiempo que no tomabas un paciente en privado.

—Pues me suplico la chica, así que no hay más remedio, espero que este caso no sea tan complicado y se acabe cuanto antes.

—Eso espero también, bien me voy, no te desveles amiga—dijo dándole un abrazo y saliendo del local.

Kagome cerró su local y camino hacia su auto, eran ya las 8 de la noche y estaba bastante cansada, tal vez una buena copa de vino la despertaría; recordó que el restaurante al cual tenía que ir era unos de los mejores en Los Ángeles, así que se alegró de ello, al menos comería algo decente y tomaría una copa de vino, al final se iría a la cama con una sonrisa.

—Bien apenas llegue correré unos kilómetros, tomare un baño y me arreglare—Dijo mientras arrancaba para dirigirse a su casa.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Al despertar de su reparadora siesta había decidido ir a ver a la dichosa terapeuta, no tenía las esperanzas puesta en ella, pero al menos no perdía nada con intentarlo si en un mes no veía resultados dejaría todo y buscaría su propia inspiración; loco o no él se consideraba normal, no había nada malo con él, por lo que no había nada que reparar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Inuyasha entrando a su habitación.

—Por Dios Inuyasha no me hables como si fueras mi esposa—dijo mientras se colocaba un saco negro.

—Lo siento recordé que no das explicaciones a nadie, ni a tu propio hermano—le recrimino el chico.

—Iré a cenar, es un asunto de trabajo—dijo mientras se hacía una coleta alta.

— ¿Trabajo? Así que tu nuevo libro está por salir ¡ya quiero leerlo! —dijo emocionado.

—Lo harás, es solo cuestión de tiempo—dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de su habitación.

—Sigue mi consejo, una mujer lo soluciona todo—menciono Inuyasha mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras.

Sesshomaru recordó a la mujer de cabello azabache, simplemente una mujer no era la solución, ella había sido el claro ejemplo de eso.

—No, eso no es la solución—suspiro resignado—una mujer solo complicaría las cosas.

—Así que eso es lo que paso, ¿Alguien te rechazo hoy hermano? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me voy, no me esperes querida—Dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras él.

Inuyasha sonrió, al fin apareció la mujer que le sacaría canas verdes a su hermano, eso tendría que verlo, después de todo ver a su hermano en ese estado era algo que no se podía perder.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rin se encontraba sentada en la terraza del restaurante Paradise, había ordenado una copa de vino mientras esperaba a la terapeuta, tenía grandes esperanzas en ella, tal vez podía ayudar a Sesshomaru.

— Busco a la señorita Rin Narada.

Alzó la vista hacia la recepción, una joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, había mencionado su nombre, observo como sus cabellos azabache caía con delicadeza sobre su espalda, llevaba un vestido purpura con mangas de tres cuartos, el cual le armaba a la perfección dejando ver su fina y estética figura. La chica junto con el mesero caminaba hacia su dirección, Rin no podía creer que esta era la famosa terapeuta que había ayudado a sus amigos. Era joven, linda y tenía una cara tan angelical que hasta podía decir que su alma era pura y frágil.

—Señorita Narada su invitada ha llegado.

Rin se levantó automáticamente de su silla, despacho al mesero y cuando este se fue fijo su atención en la chica.

—Disculpa pensé que eras mayor—dijo Rin dándole la mano a Kagome en señal de saludo.

—Si lo sé, no luzco como una terapeuta—dijo Kagome devolviéndole el saludo.

—Puedes llamarme Rin ya que por lo visto tenemos la misma edad, ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?

—Claro, es un gusto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Espero que si puedas, veras soy publicista y el escritor que trabaja para la empresa Daigo tiene unos cuantos problemas—dijo Rin mientras tomaba un trago de su vino—se nos ha otorgado un máximo de cinco meses para escribir un libro sobre una historia de amor.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —pregunto Kagome, ya que no le había quedado muy claro la situación.

Rin se calló inmediatamente, Kagome supuso que el dichoso cliente había llegado, ella permaneció en silencio y a la espera de poder ver al hombre con el que trabajaría por cinco meses.

— ¿Por qué te has callado Rin? —Dijo una voz masculina— ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

Kagome sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban, la voz profunda de aquel hombre era penetrante y por alguna razón le pareció familiar.

—Para nada, pensé que no llegarías—dijo Rin mirando hacia Kagome—déjame presentarte a la psiquiatra Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshomaru se concentró en la chica que estaba de espaldas, así que avanzo hacia ella, quedando enfrente de ella. Kagome escuchaba los pasos de aquel hombre, acercándose, alzo la vista y con gran sorpresa reconoció que el hombre frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que el hombre del parque.

— ¡Tu! — Grito Kagome mientras se levantaba de su asiento y apuntaba al hombre.

Toda la gente a su alrededor voltio ante tal alboroto, la cara del hombre permaneció normal, no mostro ninguna expresión, pero, después de unos segundos él endureció su mirada.

—La mujer es…—estaba por terminar la frase pero recordó que estaba en público—del parque—dijo al fin.

La cara de Kagome quedo de mil colores, no podía creer su mala suerte, aquel hombre de mirada ambarina estaba frente a ella y no solo eso, él era su paciente. Al pensar en lo último trato de relajarse y comportarse como todo una profesional. Así que se sentó de nuevo.

—Lo siento, lo he confundido con otra persona—dijo mientras miraba el menú.

Sesshomaru que hasta ahora permanecía de pie, tomo su lugar entre las dos mujeres, mientras fulminaba a los curiosos con la mirada, Rin se encontraba curiosa por la actual situación.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —pregunto la chica con ansias.

—No, la señorita ha dicho que se equivocó—repitió Sesshomaru mientras se enfocaba en la mujer en cuestión.

Lucia diferente de como la vio en el parque, su vestido purpura dejaba ver parte de su pecho y de su piel blanca, su cabello estaba suelto y caí por su espalda, sin duda alguna nunca hubiera pensado que esa chica fuera una psiquiatra ni mucho menos la que le ayudaría con su libro. Era algo estirada y enojona, pero era joven y linda.

—Tengo que ir al baño, disculpen—dijo Rin mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con rapidez al baño.

Kagome centro de nuevo su vista en el menú, no podía creer que ese hombre seria su paciente, ahora mismo se encontraba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho en el parque, sin duda alguna actuó muy mal.

—Así que por eso no aceptaste mi invitación—dijo de repente Sesshomaru.

—Si—dijo la chica mirando apenas al hombre.

—Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho—menciono mientras extendía su mano para saludar a la mujer.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, siento lo de esta mañana—dijo estrechando la mano de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica de nuevo, sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban iluminados por las luces del lugar, tenía que admitir que realmente era linda, pero no lo suficiente como para tentarle, además estaba el hecho de que era su terapeuta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —exigió saber.

Kagome tomo un sorbo de su vino, sintió que realmente estaba en una cita romántica no en el trabajo, así le mostro una de sus más grandes sonrisas al hombre, claro sin parecer muy exagerada.

—26 años, si mi juventud le preocupa, tengo documentos que avalan mi desempeño profesional y todos mis pacientes han superado con éxito sus limitaciones.

—No me preocupa tu juventud, solo requiero de tus servicios.

—De acuerdo, pero Rin no me dijo lo que realmente necesitas,

—Me han pedido escribir una novela romántica, un amor puro y que guste a todos.

—He leído tu último libro, realmente es muy difícil que escribas uno de esa clase, cuando todas tus obras son sobre amores furtivos, infidelidades entre otras cuestiones.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, realmente no era tonta, comenzaba a agradarle.

—Así que has leído mis libros, eso te hace una de mis fanáticas.

—No me llamaría una fanática, de hecho prefiero tus libros de misterio, esos si me gustan realmente.

El chico se sintió ofendido por el comentario de la chica, pero no demostraría su molestia ni mucho menos su verdadero ser.

—Bueno al menos estas al corriente de mis trabajos eso debe ayudar.

—Supones bien, pero no del todo, antes que nada debes acudir a mi consultorio, para que te haga diferentes exámenes psicológicos, primero debo saber de ti y de los que sientes.

—Créeme soy todo un reto—dijo Sesshomaru con un sonrisa.

—De acuerdo puedo con ello—respondió Kagome con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el cual no paso desapercibido para el hombre.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y sin ningún otro percance, la mayoría de la conversación fue entre Rin y Sesshomaru, Kagome solo se limitó a escuchar y a observar cómo se relacionaban ambos, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo especial, tal vez eran amantes o simplemente eran bueno compañeros. Suspiro resignada, hasta que no realizara esos exámenes no sabría cómo realmente era aquel hombre de ojos ambarino y cabellera platina, la cual era extraña pero que hacía verlo muy enigmático.

—Bueno fue una cena bastante interesante—confeso Rin en la puerta del restaurante.

—Concuerdo contigo—dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba su abrigo negro.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve Rin? —dijo Sesshomaru hacia la chica de ojos negros.

—No gracias traje mi auto, entonces pasado mañana a las 8:00 am en tu consultorio—dijo mirando a Kagome.

—Así es, sean puntuales por favor.

Rin le dio un abrazo a la joven, mientras que Sesshomaru ni la voltio a ver, realmente no le interesaba despedirse de él, después de todo aun creí que era un petulante. El valet parking trajo primero el coche de Rin, la cual se subió rápidamente y se despidió de ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Kagome esperaba que trajeran rápido su coche, era incomodo estar al lado de ese hombre, el cual permanecía callado.

—Me adelantare, nos vemos pasado mañana señor Taisho—dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Sesshomaru la miro irse, su cabello se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras ella corría, de nuevo escapaba, de él, de su silencio de su falta de tacto hacia las personas. Jamás se había encontrado en esa situación, se sorprendió cuando la chica comenzaba hablar acerca de su trabajo, mencionando infinidad de autores, exámenes, test, entre otras cosas; realmente había conocido dos facetas de ella, la primera en el parque y la de hace unos minutos, realmente era una mujer muy compleja y casi podía sentir celos la persona que fuera su pareja, porque estaba seguro que tenía novio, una mujer como ella no puede carecer de pretendientes. Su auto fue aparcado cuando la silueta de Kagome Higurashi desapareció en la noche, esos cinco meses serían muy interesantes, pensó, sin duda alguna tenia fe en aquella frágil mujer. Tal vez ella era la clave para buscar su inspiración.

Continuara…

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Agradecería mucho sus opiniones y comentarios; espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos escribiendo.

Atte: ina-chan :]


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola aquí de nuevo actualizando este FF, muchas gracias por sus comentarios eso alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, sin más aquí les dejo el capítulos, disfrútenlo. :]

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 3

— Así que la chica que te rechazo en el parque es tu nueva terapeuta—dijo Inuyasha mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Sesshomaru bebió de un solo golpe el vaso de cerveza que hace apenas unos minutos le habían traído.

—Tranquilo hermano, no bebas tan rápido—menciono Inuyasha mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

—Esa mujer…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana, lo que ella le había dicho al término de su sesión.

 _—Una vez que analice los exámenes, buscare un método eficaz para sensibilizarte—le dijo la chica mientras realizaba anotaciones en su cuaderno._

 _—No necesito sensibilizarme_ —le había dicho con dureza.

 _—Eso dicen todos lo que vienen, que no necesitan ayuda, y al decirme eso es cuando más lo necesitan—menciono la chica dejando a un lado su cuaderno para concentrarse en él._

 _—Cuando comienzas hablar de ese modo no logro entenderte—dijo resignado._

 _—Con el tiempo lo harás, no seas pesimista_ — _había dicho ella con una gran sonrisa._

 _—Realmente quiero escribir ese libro._

 _—Tranquilo lo lograras, es solo que reconozcan que tienes una barrera que impide que tus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a la luz._

 _— ¿Qué clase de barrera?_

 _—Hasta ahora solo puedo deducir, que el abandono de tu padre te ha hecho madurar a rápidamente, de igual forma el cuidado de tu hermano y tu madre demostró que a tu corta edad fuiste muy responsable—menciono la chica concentrándose en sus anotaciones— Lo que tuvo como resultado que tus sentimientos no se desarrollaran adecuadamente, es decir corriste antes de aprender a caminar._

 _—Eso no es difícil de saber, hasta yo lo sé._

 _—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que lo sepas y que no hagas nada por cambiarlo._

 _—A mis 28 años es difícil cambiar unas cuantas cosas._

 _—Lo entiendo, pero para estoy yo, para que realices esas adecuaciones en tu vida._

 _—El cambio es difícil._

 _—Pero no imposible—menciono la chica mientras se ponía de pie—Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, no te retrases._

 _—De acuerdo—dijo él mientras se ponía de pie._

Esa mujer era buena en lo que hacía, sus palabras era las adecuadas y las más acertadas, pero no podía permitir que todos esos sentimientos afloraran, ya que acabaría como su madre, amando a los demás antes que ella misma. Su madre era el claro ejemplo, ella adoraba a su padre, lo idolatraba y todo lo que hiciera, fuera bueno o malo, ella lo apoyaba. No quería ser como ella, amar ciegamente, porque el amor era ciego, algo que te ata a los demás y con el tiempo se vuelve tan indispensable como el aire que respiras.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —pregunto Inuyasha sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano.

—Es una muy buena terapeuta—dijo sin pensar.

—Valla así que es muy buena, bueno hermano tal vez ella si lo puedo solucionar todo.

—Tal vez no todo, pero lo intentara.

— ¿Pondrás de tu parte?

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Hay hermano cuando entenderás que si quieres hacer algo no tienes que estar obligado a hacerlo, tienes que desearlo.

—Deja de hablar y bebe tu cerveza.

—Bien, por cierto hablo mama por la mañana.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nuestro padre ha regresado a casa—dijo Inuyasha bajando la mirada—al parecer la mujer con la que anda está embarazada.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, podía imaginar cómo estaba su madre en estos momentos.

—Él le ha pedido a la mujer que aborte, pero ella no ha querido.

—Lo utilizo ¿No es así?

—Sí, madre se lo dijo muchas veces, pero él estaba segado por la belleza y juventud de esa mujer.

—Eso le pasa por idiota—menciono mientras ordenaba otro vaso.

—Deberás que el amor te hace cometer locuras.

—El amor no te deja pensar claramente y nuestros padres son el claro ejemplo.

—Tienes razón, desde que recuerdo ellos se la han pasado peleando, mamá lloraba todos los días, aún más cuando papá no llegaba a dormir—dijo dolorosamente—aunque ella te diga que no es necesario que vayas, tienes que ir a verla, en estos momentos debe estar llorando amargamente.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando, pero no creo que quiera verme, después de todo yo le dije en un principio que ese hombre la engañaba, desde eso me ha odiado.

—Claro que no, es solo que no se puede personar por estar con un hombre como papa y más un que uno de sus hijos haya visto a su padre con otra mujer.

—Que lo deje entonces.

—Eso será muy difícil, sabes cómo es papá, odia los escándalos y un divorcio seria su perdición.

—El amor que se tenían se acabó, aquél lazo que los unía se rompió, no hay forma de repararlo, lo mejor es que se separen de un buena vez.

Ambos hermanos resignados siguieron tomando, Sesshomaru agradecía tener a un hermano, que a pesar que le sacaba canas verdes, de su comportamiento infantil, entre otros defectos, era el único que lo apoyaba, el único que estaba siempre que el necesito y ahora que estaba atravesando un momento bastante importante en su carrera profesional agradecía su presencia, claro jamás se lo diría, pero las palabras estaban de más.

— ¡Dejemos de hablar de la situación sentimental de nuestros padres, divirtámonos! —dijo con entusiasmo Inuyasha mientras brindaba con su hermano.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome se encontraba almorzando con Sango en un pequeño restaurant que se encontraba cerca de su consultorio.

—Por eso no iré mañana Kagome.

—Entiendo Sango, no te puedo impedir que salgas con tu novio.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio! —dijo la chica sonrojada.

—Soy tu amiga, reconozco cuando alguien te gusta.

—Me conocer tan bien Kagome, pero no aun no es mi novio, espero que en la fiesta me lo pida.

—Ya verás que sí y si no lo hace es un tonto.

Ambas chicas rieron atrayendo las miradas de la gente, a las chicas pareció no importarles por lo que siguieron con su conversación.

—Pasando a otra cosa, sí que es guapo el nuevo paciente—dijo Sango emocionada—Si no tuviera a Miroku créeme ahora estaría conquistando al famoso escritor.

—No es tan guapo además está prohibido tener alguna relación con los pacientes Sango—dijo a regañadientes Kagome.

—Vamos Kagome, hace ya más de un año que no tienes un novio, debes de hacerle caso a Koga.

—Ni que tuviera 40 años, aun soy joven Sango además el tema de koga ya está aclarado.

—Ya lo creo, pobre, me llamo llorando, es un poco dramático.

—Lo es, pero en fin es un buen chico.

—Eso nadie se lo quita, también tiene un trabajo estable y es muy guapo, espero que encuentre a una chica que lo ame.

—Estoy segura que lo hará.

—Pues una lástima que Sesshomaru Taisho sea tu paciente, ustedes dos harían una buena pareja.

—Sango de casualidad no golpeaste la cabeza, ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra me fijaría en él, es un engreído, frívolo y sarcástico.

—Pero su belleza y su voz varonil lo compensa amiga, además hace cuanto que no tienes una aventura romántica, como lo que dicen sus libros.

Kagome se quedó de mil colores por el comentario de Sango, la cual la miraba divertida.

—Si no mal recuerdo ha escrito una novela de esa trama, donde un doctor se enamora perdidamente de su paciente, una frágil mujer que tiene un pasado perturbador.

—No se enamoró Sango, más bien la deseaba, solo eso—dijo corrigiendo a su amiga— además de que al final la chica murió en la operación y él se buscó a otra inocente chica con la cual jugar.

—Bueno como sea, pero no te gustaría practicar con él todas las posiciones que menciona el libro.

— ¡Claro que no Sango!

—Vale, solo fue una broma.

Kagome casi se atragantaba cuando Sango dijo aquello, últimamente había leído ese libro, Sesshomaru Taisho tenía una habilidad innata para la escritura, así como los desenlaces más inesperados , aunque siempre le pareció que los finales carecían de sentimiento. Ahora lo comprendía todo, la falta de tacto, el querer aparentar algo que no era, eso era, él nunca había amado, no de verdad. Carecía de amor paternal y eso un niño representa numerosas incapacidades para encontrar a una pareja, con la cual comparta algo más que solo sexo, si no que le entregue su corazón, su alma.

—Me voy ya—dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa—que te diviertas esta noche Sango.

— ¿Pero a dónde vas?

—Gracias a ti he descubierto algo, nos vemos—dijo corriendo hacia la salida.

Lo tenía, gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Sango pudo darse cuenta de las debilidades de Sesshomaru, lo primero que haría sería hacerle ver que el amor, no solo es hacia una pareja, puede ser hacia un objeto o algún familiar, no exactamente hacia una mujer. Él tenía que aprender a comunicar lo que sentía, sin guardarlo expresarlo para no alojarlo en su corazón y causar resentimiento o cierto temor hacia el amor.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

— Así que te cortaste el cabello.

Koga, quien se encontraba en la cafetería de la clínica donde trabajaba como enfermero, miro con mucha sorpresa a la chica que estaba de pie frente a él.

—Kagome ¡Que milagro verte por aquí! —dijo el chico abrazándola efusivamente.

—No me has vuelto hablar desde ese día, temía por tu vida—dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del abrazo.

—No seas engreída Kagome, que no te queda para nada—menciono el chico mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debí llamarte—dijo la chica seria.

—No te preocupes, he estado muy ocupado—dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.

—Lo sé, Sango me contó hoy en la hora de la comida.

—Hablando de ella, me ha invitado a ir a la dichosa fiesta de Halloween.

—Pero si ya son las nueve de la noche—dijo mirando su reloj.

—Es a las 12, ¡vamos! salgo en media hora—dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la de él.

—Mañana tengo consulta Koga, no puedo desvelarme—menciono la chica mientras jugaba con la mano del chico.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no sales de fiesta?

Kagome se quedó muda ante el comentario de su amigo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salía o que no se arreglaba para una fiesta, es decir para impresionar a los chicos y ganarse el odio de las mujeres que asistían. Pero más que eso, simplemente no le gustaba, era enemiga de las fiestas, mucho más los desvelos que implicaban ir a una fiesta, prefería leer un buen libro, mirar la televisión o incluso hablar por horas con sus amigo; pero ir a una fiesta, eso jamás, odiaba esos ambientes y más cuando eran personas totalmente ajenas a ella.

—Sabes que odio ir a esas cosas, además de que no bebo—dijo ella apretando la mano del chico.

—Pues cuando vivíamos en Japón, bien que bebías—dijo mientras le devolvía el apretón a la azabache.

—Eso fue hace más de 6 años koga, además era Sake—dijo justificándose.

—Lo sé, qué tiempos aquellos.

—No soy más esa jovencita de 20 años—dijo ella desasiendo el agarre de Koga —mejor ve y conoce a alguien.

—Pero si tú dijiste la otra vez que es lo peor que puedo hacer, conocer a chicas en fiestas.

—Lo sé, pero no soy tu madre para decirte que hacer—dijo riendo—puedes o no tomar mi consejo.

—Lo que te dije ese día era broma—Dijo de repente el chico.

Kagome suspiro, de nuevo con el mismo tema; sabía que era insistente pero no sabía cuánto.

—Koga—dijo ella mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos.

—No me rendiré contigo—dijo el acariciando sus manos.

—Eres mi mejor amigo—dijo con una sonrisa —y yo tu mejor amiga, te diría que no te rindieras, pero si la chica a la que intentas enamorar soy yo, entonces te pido que recapacites.

—No quiero Kagome, este sentimiento que tengo por ti, esa sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro cada vez que te veo, no es un error, el amor que siento por ti no es un error.

—El amor no es error Koga, el amor es lo que es, amor.

—Por eso, vamos Kagome dame una oportunidad—dijo sujetando el rostro de la chica—solo una oportunidad.

Kagome bajo la vista, no quería hacerle daño, él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, le había brindado su apoyo incondicional, había sido su paño de lágrimas y el único hombre que le enseño que ella era una maravillosa mujer. Por todo eso, sentía un compromiso hacia él.

—Lo pensare Koga, pero no te ilusiones mucho.

Koga le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Kagome, la chica ni se inmuto; no había sido su primer beso ni el último, pero sabía que en el fondo solo estaba alimentando una fantasía, que solo era eso, una fantasía.

— ¡Bien me voy!—dijo Kagome separándose de él—diviértete y no bebas en exceso.

—Claro.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome nunca se había sentido tan sola como se sentía ahora, apenas llego a su casa tiro sus cosas en el sillón y se metió en la cama, cubrió su rostro con las mullidas almohadas. Tenía el mismo sentimiento de aquel día, el día en que sus padres murieron, cuando por primera vez se sintió sola en el mundo. Aquel día llovió, lo recordaba bien, tanto que pareciera que fue ayer, cuando ya habían transcurrido 10 años desde eso. Ellos lo eran todo para ella, los amaba enormemente, estaba orgulloso de ellos, del amor que su padre le profesaba a su madre día a día.

Ese día, desde que amaneció tuvo un mal presentimiento, supo que algo malo pasaría. Se arrepentiría de todo ese mismo día; ya que esa fecha era el cumpleaños de su amiga, habían acordado ir después de la escuela a su casa, de igual manera invitaron a los chicos, entre ellos estaba Koga, quien apenas y conocía. Durante la reunión se encontraba intranquila y por primera vez le mintió a sus padres, diciéndoles que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando.

El ambiente de la fiesta cambio abruptamente, su amiga había sado unas cuantas botellas de Sake, las cuales según ella, su padre guardaba. Solo contaba con 16 años, todos teníamos esa edad, como cualquiera quería experimentar, quería probar el Sake, quería madurar. Nadie en esa fiesta había bebido antes, cada copa, cada trago se volvía adictivo y con ello llego el mareo, las náuseas, la embriagues;

Los chicos que fueron los que aguantaron más se fueron ya que no querían tener problemas con los padres de la festejada, quedándose únicamente las chica; Kagome apago inmediatamente su celular, en su mente comenzaba a formular la segunda mentira que les diría a su padre, se quedaría en la casa de su amiga, dormiría ahí y al día siguiente llegaría a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

La noche había sido larga, por suerte el padre de su amiga estaba de viaje, las idas constantes al baños la dejaron exhausta, los malestares no le dejaban dormir y su mal presentimiento de igual manera. Al día siguiente, más tranquila y lucida prendió su celular dispuesta a hablarles a sus padres, sabía que la regañarían, pero con el tiempo la perdonarían, para su desgracia el celular estaba descargado. Se despidió de su amiga y salió rumbo a su casa, al llegar no encontró a nadie y eso le pareció extraño. Corrió al cuarto de sus padres y su cama estaba intacta, haciéndole saber que ellos no habían dormida ahí. Inmediatamente corrió a su cuarto y puso a cargar su celular, espero unos minutos y llamo a sus padres, pero nadie contesto, su mente comenzaba a formular diferentes teorías y cada una de ellas era más catastróficas que la anterior.

El día le pareció eterno, hasta que su celular sonó, espero que fueran sus padres, pero por el contrario era su tío, escucha atentamente lo que su tía le decía, donde tenía que ir, como tenía que ir, no le dijo nada más y en media hora ya estaba el en la puerta vestido de negro. Al verlo supo que su presentimiento no fue en vano, las lágrimas salieron por sí misma, sin previo aviso. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico mientras conducían por la autopista buscándola desesperadamente. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable como ese día, esa mañana de primavera arruinada por la lluvia y por la gran pérdida de sus padres, rompieron el alma de la chica.

Esos recuerdos vienen a su mente constantemente, aquella culpa de la cual no está exonerada aun, debajo del montón de almohadas comenzó a llorar, en silencio en la penumbra de su casa vacía.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru tiro a su hermano en la cama, ya ahí le quito los zapatos y lo abrigo bien, sus mejillas estaban rojas, debido a tanta cerveza que había tomado. Antes de irse apago la luz de la habitación y cerro detrás de él. Inuyasha era todo un caso, no recordaba el número de cervezas que había tomado, pero fueron bastantes. La conversación giro entorno a sus padres y a su desgastado matrimonio, de igual manera Inuyasha revelo los planes que tenía para su futuro, donde figura un intercambio académico, la búsqueda de una buena mujer y la formación de una familia.

Rio al recordar a su hermano hablar de todo ello, tan feliz tan embriagado de alcohol, el simplemente escuchaba y observaba, el hablo todo el día; desde pequeño fue muy platicador, jamás se le gastaban los chistes, o las anécdotas, siempre tenía que decir algo. Lo admiraba en secreto, pues el desearía ser como el, demostrar lo que siente, dar sin esperar nada a cambio; Sabía muy bien que no podía cambiar, que los esfuerzos por años no habían tenido efecto, también estaba el hecho de que sus padres se la pasaban discutiendo día y noche, en cualquier momento que consideraban oportunidad y siempre frente a ellos.

Amaba a su madre, pero detestaba su debilidad, era tan bondadosa y benevolente, amaba ciegamente a su padre, ese amor la lleva a enfermarse, a no dormir, a no comer. Con el tiempo el odio a su padre creció enormemente, las llegadas tardes, los gritos, los jarrones destrozados, las marcas y moretones en el cuerpo de su madre alimentaron ese sentimiento. El solo pudo cuidar a su hermano, decirle que todo estaría bien, que era cosa de adultos; con el tiempo y mientras Inuyasha fue creciendo sus mentiras ya no surtían el mismo efecto en su hermanito, el comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo que su padre hacia estaba mal.

Hubo un tiempo en que su padre los dejo, su madre lloro por una semana, durante la segunda semana lo asimilo poco a poco, y con los meses siguientes la aceptación llego, esos fueron los 2 años que más disfruto, donde su amor por la lectura y la escritura surgieron. Comenzó con pequeños poemas, luego siguió con pequeñas narraciones y por ultimo novelas más complejas; su madre estaba orgullosa y los poemas que él le leía a su madre antes de dormir, siempre le dejaban una sonrisa y un buen seño. Pero todo eso cambio cuando su padre volvió, su madre se había rendido ante él, perdonando el abandono y sus infidelidades. Fue cuando decidí irme, Inuyasha estaba ya más grande, el sabría cómo sobrellevarlo y velar por la seguridad de su madre. Las cosas materiales que su padre le daba, las fue vendiendo y el dinero lo fue ahorrando, cuando tuvo la suficiente cantidad, se fue de su casa. Ni los llantos de su madre, ni las miradas frías de su padre los detuvieron.

Aquellos recuerdos lo llevaron a mirar el calendario, los días pasaban y el aun no tenía nada pensado, no tenía una trama ni mucho menos alguna idea.

—Soy un caso perdido—dijo mientras apartaba su vista del calendario.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Su mirada ambarina miraba hacia la frágil figura de aquella mujer, él se encontraba recostada en un sofá, mientras que ella realizaba anotaciones en una libreta; ella estaba sentada a un lado suyo, serena, tranquila.

— ¿Ocurre algo con mi rostro? —pregunto de repente Kagome.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Desde hace cinco minutos estas mirando mi rostro, por eso pregunto si tengo algo.

—No tienes nada, es solo que pude darme cuenta de que estas muy seria.

—Estoy concentrada y cuando se hace normalmente se está serio—dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru.

—Entiendo—dijo mirando hacia otro lado que no sea ella.

Kagome noto que él estaba algo extraño, estaba más callado de lo normal, parecía ausente.

— ¿Ya se te ocurrió un tema? —pregunto Kagome para romper ese silencio.

—Nada aun, parece que cuando pienso en un tema no se me ocurre nada.

—Tu mente está bloqueada, de seguro piensas en otros temas menos en el que debes de pensar.

—Tan certera como siempre—dijo Sesshomaru mirando al techo—esto del amor no es lo mío.

— ¿Has tenido novia?

—Sí, bastantes.

Kagome pudo imaginarse el número de chicas que estaban detrás de él, entre ellas figuraba una en particular.

—Pero solo una fue especial—hizo una pausa—Rin.

Lo supo desde el día que tuvieron la cena, la mirada del chico cambiaba con la presencia de Rin, podía ver cierto brillo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron?

—Dos años.

—Bastante tiempo, no preguntare por qué, pero quisiera que me describieras cuales fueron tus sentimientos hacia ella, lo que sentías cuando estabas con ella.

Él lo pensó por unos segundos, de pronto sintió las suaves manos de la chica cerrando sus ojos, el permaneció recostado y con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar la respiración de la chica.

—Sentía que al fin encontré la felicidad, me sentía realizado como hombre, sentía ternura.

Kagome se sorprendió enormemente al oír todo eso, no podía imaginar a ese hombre sonriendo y amando a una persona, su semblante era sereno, duro e incluso carente de emociones, Imaginárselo haciendo lo contrario era muy difícil.

— ¿Qué sientes ahora por ella? —pregunto Kagome.

—Amistad, ya que puedo hablar con ella sin miedo a que me juzguen y ella muchas veces me dice mis verdades.

—Bien para terminar la sesión, ¿Qué crees que es el amor?

Hubo un silencio muy largo, de pronto Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendiendo a Kagome enormemente.

—El amor no debió existir, es algo ambiguo, te ciega y te obliga a ser algo que no eres.

—Entonces tu visión del amor es que obliga a cambiar a las personas.

—Así es, cuando en las novelas te lo pintan como un lazo que une a dos personas, donde comparten algo más que su cuerpo, su alma, convirtiéndose en una sola.

—Muy interesante punto de vista.

Kagome cerró su cuaderno y se puso de pie, Sesshomaru supo que la sesión había terminado, así que se sentó en el sofá.

—Si tienes remedio.

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome atentamente, esa mujer tenía el don de decir palabras acertadas.

—Solo tengo que ampliar tu visión acerca del amor, hacer que transformes tu pensamiento.

—Eso es cambiar.

—Yo nunca dije cambiar, dije transformar.

Sesshomaru miro como la mujer camina hacia su escritorio, reviso unos cajones y saco de ellos un pequeño libro.

—Este libro te ayudara mucho—dijo colocandolo en el escritorio.

El chico miro el libro y al instante miro a la chica con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Es un diccionario! —dijo furioso.

—Lo sé—dijo la chica tranquila y sosteniendo la mirada de él —tu tarea para el fin de semana es leer todo este diccionario, aprenderte cuando menos 50 palabras, las que más te gusten.

— ¿Para qué me servirá esto?

—Tres pasos: memorización, síntesis y amplificación—menciono Kagome con una sonrisa—créeme te ayudara y el lunes lo comprobaras.

Sesshomaru tomo el libro y lo examino minuciosamente, era como cualquier diccionario, no había nada extraño.

—Bien, lo haré—dijo al fin.

—Nos vemos entonces—dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

El chico camino detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió dejando ver parte de la sala de espera, había dos ancianos y una madre con su hijo. Kagome saludos a los 4 pacientes con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru se colocó su abrigo mientras veía de reojo como la chica se acercaba al niño y hablaba con él. Al salir dio una última mirada hacia la azabache, sin duda alguna había llorado, lo supo desde el momento en que entro a su oficina. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y no tenían brillo alguno, algo le sucedió y por una extraña razón estaba ansioso por saber que era.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero sus comentarios, ya que de ellos aprendo mucho, también sugerencias y teorías.

Me despido de ustedes, su amiga Ina-chan :]


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, aquí de nuevo dejándoles un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues háganmelo saber, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los tomo en cuenta. Sin más los dejo :]

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 4

La semana había pasado volando, Kagome decidió no visitar a su abuela, ya que tenía bastante trabajo, por lo que le hablo disculpándose; su abuela que era una persona muy comprensiva, le indico que estaba bien, ella tenía un trabajo y debía de ver por sus pacientes, estarían en comunicación constante y de nuevo le recordó que se cuidara, que no durmiera tarde, que se abrigara y que comiera saludablemente.

La chica se encontraba ante el espejo de su habitación, aun se encontraba envuelta en su camisón de dormir, su cabello estaba en una trenza, la cual llegaba hasta su cintura, era domingo, el mejor día según ella. Podía dormir hasta tarde y quedarse en pijamas todo el día. La luz que se colaba por su habitación le dio directamente a los ojos, se acercó perezosamente hasta la ventana y abrió por completo la cortina, dando paso a un bello paisaje, el cielo estaba en todo su esplendo adornado con blancas nubes que se desplazaban lentamente.

Dejo a un lado el paisaje y miro hacia su cama, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, ya que se había dormido hasta tarde leyendo, últimamente estaba investigando sobre una buena alternativa para Sesshomaru Taisho, aquel hombre serio, poco expresivo y frívolo. Durante sus consultas mostraba un poco más su lado amable y atento, pero sabía ella que se debía a que era su terapeuta, no porque realmente le agradara. Tenía grandes expectativas, sabía que en poco tiempo el conseguiría abrirse ante ella y con el tiempo a los demás, solo llevaban 3 sesiones y las cosas mejoraban.

—El día que él me diga que ha encontrado su inspiración, ese día ya no seré más su terapeuta, su alma y su mente habrán sido sanadas—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Esperaba que eso sucediera muy pronto, ya que cuando estaba con él, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, no era lastima ni mucho menos rencor; era un sentimientos extraño, de querer alejarse de él, de sus profundos ojos ambarinos, de aquel cabello platinado, brilloso y sedoso, apartarse de él por completo. Abrió su nevera y estaba completamente vacía, ahora recordaba que eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho el viernes en la noche, ir a comprar la despensa. Su estómago le gruño, en señal de que estaba vacío. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que comer fuera y comprar su despensa, sonrió al recordar que el día era soleado, así que deshizo su trenza y se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación estaba ansiosa por elegir su ropa y salir a despejar su mente por unas horas.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

—Ya le dijiste a Sesshomaru de lo nuestro—dijo una voz varonil.

Rin, que se encontraba mirando el menú, se fijó en su acompañante y le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Por qué debería contarle mi vida amorosa? —menciono la mujer mirando de nuevo el menú.

—Porque eres su publicista y de igual forma fuiste su novia.

—Querido, eso no importa, mi vida personal no repercute en mi trabajo.

—Lo sé Rin, pero Sesshomaru es muy aterrador cuando se enoja.

—Decidimos salir para pasar un domingo romántico, no para hablar sobre Sesshomaru y el pasado.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué ordenaras?

—No sé, Kohaku —menciono rin mirando a su novio.

Kohaku y ella habían estado saliendo por 6 meses y hace 3 meses eran oficialmente una pareja, ahora mismo pensaban en vivir juntos. Rin era para Kohaku la mujer perfecta, dulce y tenaz a la vez, nunca se rendía, siempre era perseverante. Eso fueron unas de las tantas cosas que le gusto de ella, también estaban sus ojos de un color negro, los cuales tenían un brillo especial, de igual manera amaba su cabello color chocolate, era suave y cuando se recostaba en su hombro los pequeños mechones le hacían cosquillas.

Rin por su parte, amaba locamente a ese hombre, era tres años mayor que ella y lo conoció mucho antes de que fuera nombrado vicepresidente de la compañía, así que no le importaba su puesto ni mucho menos su estatus social, simplemente se había enamorado de él. Tal vez fue su trato hacia ella, respetuoso y profesional pero con el tiempo se volvió cariñoso y hasta cierto punto algo empalagoso, pero lo amaba, simplemente por ser él; estaba enamorada de su sonrisa, fresca y llena de vida, también de los detalles que tenía hacia ella , como mandarle todas las mañana orquídeas, las cuales alegraban su día. Después de una relación tormentosa al fin había encontrado a una persona que la amara y que estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, podía ver claramente su futuro con Kohaku, su boda, la luna de miel, la casa donde formarían una familia y al final, se podía ver con el de vieja, aun enamorada.

— ¿Pasa algo amor? —pregunto Kohaku mientras acariciaba la mano de Rin.

—Solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy desde que te conocí —dijo la chica sonrojándose.

—Ese día es inolvidable amor, desde ese momento mi vida fue mejorando, no solo en el trabajo sino en mi vida personal.

Kohaku se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ambos se miraron sonrojados como si se hubieran dado su primer beso.

—Cambiando de tema Rin, ¿En dónde nos mudaremos en tu casa o en la mía?

Rin analizo la situación por unos segundos y al final se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—En ninguna de las dos—dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces en dónde? —pregunto confuso Kohaku.

—Hasta el día en que Sesshomaru entregue su libro, ese día viviremos juntos, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que compremos una casa entre los dos.

Kohaku se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, eso significaba que estaban dando el siguiente paso en su relación.

—Y si Sesshomaru no logra su cometido ¿Qué pasara?

—Renunciare a ser su publicista—dijo la chica seria—no porque fuera una mala publicista y amiga, lo he estado pensando desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ya que me atormenta estar a su lado, lo quiero mucho ya que viví con él momentos hermosos—hizo una pausa—pero siento como si él fuera el ancla que me mantiene en el pasado, en aquella relación destructiva.

—Entiendo, has estado casi 10 años con él, como su publicista y amiga—dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica —has visto de cerca como su carrera empezó, como fue creciendo y ahora la ves decaer.

—Así es, si no puede cambiar esta vez, jamás lo hará—dijo sujetando la mano de su amante.

—Ya veraz que si lo lograra, él es un gran escritor, pero aún le falta algo, esa chispa que haga que todo el mundo lo ame, más allá de su aspecto físico, sino que en verdad sea apreciado por las personas.

—Eso espero Kohaku, que el salga de esa oscuridad que nubla su mente.

—Ya verás que lo lograra.

—De todos modos no perdemos nada, porque pase o no la prueba compraremos una casa para vivir juntos.

—Es una promesa—dijo el chico mientras besaba la mano de la chica.

Rin no estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho, Sesshomaru era su amigo, pero no podía permaneces más a su lado, el pasado tormentoso le había dejado una huella, una muy grande y visible. Ella quería buscar su felicidad y la tenía frente a ella, Kohaku era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru se encontraba en una cafetería, sus dedos tecleaban constantemente y sin pausa en la computadora, estaba tan concentrado que desconocía que un grupo de chicas lo miraban desde afuera. Por fin había tenido algunas ideas y esa mañana supo que si se quedaba en casa no podría hacer nada, por lo que decidió salir desde temprano; cuando él se fue Inuyasha aún estaba durmiendo y roncando como un león, así que desde las seis de la mañana se encontraba ahí, su celular sonó de pronto rompiendo su concentración y dándose cuenta de las miradas de las chicas, las ignoro por completo y centro su atención en el mensaje.

—Me acabo de despertar y no hay nada en la nevera, cuando vuelvas compra algo de mercancía—leyó Sesshomaru— ¿Pues qué hora son?

Miro su reloj de muñeca, eran ya las 11 de la mañana, había estado en aquella cafetería cinco horas, miro su taza de café, la cual estaba completamente llena.

—Hace unos segundos te serví de nuevo café —menciono una mujer con un delantal, la cual tenía unos 50 años.

—Gracias, pero ya me iba—dijo mientras cerraba su laptop.

—Has estado casi cinco horas pegado al monitor, por lo visto estas trabajando en tu nuevo libro—dijo la señora con una sonrisa maternal— soy fan tuya y agradezco que vengas a nuestra cafetería.

—No es nada, su café es muy bueno y me mantiene despierto.

—Me alegra oír eso, además esas jovencitas han estado cerca de dos horas ahí—dijo apuntando la ventaba detrás de él— deberías ir a saludarlas.

—No tengo tiempo aurita—dijo guardando sus cosas y dejando dinero sobre la mesa.

—Te deseo mucha surte Sesshomaru Taisho—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se tomó de un solo sorbo el café, fue su forma de agradecer a la mujer por sus buenos deseos.

—Vendré más seguido—dijo saliendo del establecimiento.

Las mujeres caminaron directamente hacia él, las ignoro completamente, podía escuchar que lo llamaban pero realmente no estaba con ánimos de saludarlas, solo quería comer algo, comprar la despensa y regresar a su casa. Se subió a su auto y cuando estaba por arrancar, una de las chicas toco su ventana. Lo pensó por unos segundos y bajo el cristal.

—Sus libros son muy bueno, espero que tenga mucha suerte en el próximo—dijo la joven de unos 16 años en japonés.

Hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba su propia lengua, solo hablaba inglés. El amablemente le sonrió y arranco. Aquellas palabras habían sido casi las mismas que le había dicho la señora de la cafetería, solo que en una lengua que le recordaba a su hogar, Japón. Extrañaba a su madre, su casa en la cual tenía momentos gratos de juego con Inuyasha, pero también fue ahí donde dejo su dolor y odio a su padre. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir alivio, como si aquel peso que caraba se fuera de él gradualmente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Su comida había estado deliciosa, ahora caminaba por el estacionamientos del supermercado, el cual era el más grande de toda la cuidad. La brisa estaba fuerte provocando que el vestido blanco se alzara constantemente, ella los sujeto para que no mostrara de más, su cabello estaba en un chongo adornado con unas pequeñas flores, había decidido ponerse unas sandalias, ya que después de comprar pasearía un rato por la costa, ver el mas y mirar hacia el horizonte.

Aquel vestido blanco era su favorito, ya que la tela era sumamente delgada y suave, era amplio en la parte de abajo, puesto que en la parte superior estaba ceñido a su cuerpo, se sentía libre y muy feliz, recordando que en una revista leyó que los colores con los que te vistes habla mucho de ti, el blanco era un color que representaba no solo la paz, si no la alegría, la naturaleza y la libertad. Llego a la puerta principal y tomo un carrito de compras, del interior de su bolsa marrón saco una lista, en la cual tenía todo anotado.

Primero iría por los vegetales y frutas, solo concentrándose en sus favoritas y más fáciles de cocinar, ya que era algo que no se le daba muy bien, en cuanto a las frutas no era muy exigente, gustaba de todas; prosiguió con el detergente de lavar, después por el papel higiénico, el cereal, leche, huevos, carne y finalizando en la sección de pastas, miro detenidamente todas sus opciones, amaba las pastas instantáneas, pero su abuela le había prohibido comer eso, ya que según ella no tenía nutrientes.

—Tenga o no nutrientes me gusta mucho—dijo la chica mientras tomaba unas cuantas y las colocaba en su carrito.

Una vez que termino con la lista se dirigió a las cajas, puesto que era domingo había demasiada gente.

—Es por eso que debí venir el viernes y no hoy—dijo la chica haciendo y puchero.

Analizo cada una de las cajas y opto por hacer fila en la que considero tenía menos gente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru había llegado al supermercado, de forma rápida busco los vegetales y las verduras, de igual manera escogió la carne y el pescado, busco algunos refrescos, cerveza y botanas. Los domingos lo ponían de mal humor, ya que al día siguiente era lunes, indicando que la rutina comenzaría de nuevo; de igual manera odiaba enormemente ir a comprar despensa, miro su carrito analizando todas las cosas que había colocado ahí, todo lo que le había pedido Inuyasha estaba ahí, así que se dispuso a ir a pagar.

—Por eso odio salir de casa—dijo mirando las largas filas y escuchando el parloteo de la gente.

Busco la caja que tuviera menos gente, camino hacia una pero la anciana que estaba ahí estaba contando uno por unos sus centavos, camino hacia la siguiente caja y vio a una chica con el vestido blanco, la chica tenia sujetado su cabello en un chongo, dejando su cuellos descubierto y aquella piel lechosa, la cual le pareció haber visto en algún lugar. Examino más a la chica, su vestido era ceñido hasta la cintura, el resto era amplio y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía sandalias y llevaba en su hombro derecho su bolsa. De repente la mujer paso sus manos por su cabello y sintiendo que la miraban giro el rostro. Sesshomaru se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Kagome Higurashi, su terapeuta, ella igual estaba sorprendida, ya que por primera vez veía a Sesshomaru con ropa casual, una bermuda a cuadros con una camisa azul y tenis deportivos, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de la gorra azul, pero sus cabellos platinados relucían.

— ¿Está formado en la fila? —le pregunto una mujer.

—Si—contesto el formándose adecuadamente.

Kagome que se había girado, se encontraba algo inquieta, se recordaba una y otra vez, que era su paciente, que no podían tener una relación más haya que no sea profesional. Como ella era la siguiente coloco sus cosas en la máquina, no voltio hacia atrás, sabía muy bien que él la observaba, una vez que estuvo vacío su carrito lo coloco frente del empacador para que colocara sus compras ahí. Miro atentamente el monitor, donde aparecían los precios de los productos que ella había elegido.

—No me ignores—dijo Sesshomaru a su oído.

Al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrió el cual recorrió su cuerpo, los cabellos de su nuca se habían levantado.

—No te he reconocido, perdón —dijo ella apartándose un poco de él.

—Estamos en la misma situación, tampoco te he reconocido—menciono el dándose cuenta de la acción que había hecho la chica.

Kagome volvió a concentrarse en el monitor, donde revelo la suma final, pago al chico de la caja y espero con paciencia su cambio, mientras que el chico que empacaba las cosas las colocaba con cuidado en el carro de compras.

—Espérame—le dijo Sesshomaru de nuevo al oído.

Kagome sintió que fue más una orden a una súplica, solo por esta vez se permitiría hacer lo que quisiera, así que espero a un lado a que el pagara sus cosas, mientras que analizaba lo que contenía su carro, había demasiada comida, cerveza, botanas y demás. Se preguntó si quizás haría una fiesta o algo ya que era bastante solo para él. Kagome miro su celular, tenía unos cuantos mensajes de Koga, decidió no leerlos, si era algo importante el hablaría o simplemente entendería que estaba ocupaba. Miro de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru el cual estaba pagando, le pareció gracioso el hecho de que el comprara su despensa, era algo que nunca se imaginó que él hiciera.

Sesshomaru termino de pagar y busco inmediatamente a la chica de vestido blanco, la ubico en la puerta, condujo su carro hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —le pregunto a la chica.

— ¿Esto es una cita? —pregunto ella recordando la vez que lo conoció en el parque.

—No, es solo una invitación a beber algo—dijo mirándola fijamente.

—De acuerdo, hay demasiado calor—dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Sesshomaru la siguió hasta su auto, ella abrió la cajuela y estaba comenzando a colocar las bolsas en ella, cuando Sesshomaru se acercó y la ayudo. Ella se quedó mirándolo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que él era amable, claro cuando quería, porque hace unos momentos le respondió groseramente, o eso es lo que había notado.

—Listo—dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la cajuela.

— ¿Dónde nos vemos? —pregunto la chica.

—Cerca de la playa, hay un restaurante, no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene un acuario al frente.

—De acuerdo, se cuál es, te veo ahí en un rato.

Kagome se subió a su auto y vio como el cambia hacia el suyo, Kagome estaba algo confundida, no sabía si lo que haría estaba bien, jamás se había encontrado con sus pacientes en la calle y si lo hacía solo se limitaba a saludarlos y ya, pero ahora había aceptado una invitación del hombre de mirada ambarina, recordó su mirada penetrante y fija en ella, como si tratara de buscar algo en ella, algo que no quería que el descubriera.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Para él, había sido algo extraño encontrársela en el supermercado, pero más aún verla vestida de ese modo, se preguntaba cuántas facetas tenía esa chica, era tan despistada, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba el cajero, también del hecho de que ese día lucia radiante; durante el tiempo que la tenía frente de él, la analizo tratando de descifrar que era lo que le atraía de ella. Porque sentía una gran atracción hacia esa chica, tal vez era su frágil y bien formada figura o tal vez sus ojos color chocolate. No podía negar que se encontraba dichoso por que la chica acepto su invitación, claro que no lo hizo para que salieran como pareja, simplemente quería conocerla mejor, quería ver una faceta nueva de ella, ya que siempre se comportaba como la psiquiatra que era.

Condujo hacia el restaurante, realmente no tenía prisa en llegar; entonces una idea le vino a la mente, este encuentro representaría una oportunidad muy grande para estudiarla, qué era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres, porque después de todo ella era una mujer. Si, era por eso que la había invitado, quería investigar más sobre las mujeres, no era otra cosa; se lo repitió una y otra vez para algo dentro de él no estaba del todo convencido.

Una vez que estaciono, se dirigió al restaurante, el cual se encontraba algo lleno, al entrar se quitó las gafas negra, sabía que era difícil pasar desapercibido, pero solo por esta ocasión supuso que era bueno que lo reconocieran como un gran escritor, ya que el dueño le dio una mesa con vista al mar, y en un lugar bastante tranquilo. Hacia bastante tiempo que no salía de su casa, no era por que estuviera ocupado si no porque simplemente no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, de escuchar conversaciones sin sentidos, absurdas y sin fundamento alguno.

—Siento la tardanza —dijo la chica sentándose enfrente de él—había bastante tráfico, ¿ya ordenaste?

—No ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Una limonada por favor—dijo ella mirando el mar.

—Es una vista bastante hermosa—dijo el de pronto, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

—Así es, es por eso que me mude aquí—dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Si había algo bello en una mujer, eso era su sonrisa, pensé Sesshomaru; había conocido muchas mujeres pero muy pocas con una sonrisa autentica y la chica sentada frente a él, no se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos. Él chico ordeno las bebidas y en unos cuantos minutos el mesero ya estaba sirviéndoles unos bocadillos y sus respectivas bebidas.

—Es extraño verte con otras ropas que no sean tus vestidos negros—menciono Sesshomaru.

—Mucha gente me lo ha dicho, así que no me afecta en nada—dijo ella.

—No lo hice con afán de ofenderte—dijo el recriminándose por el comentario absurdo que había hecho.

—Disculpa, he venido predispuesta—dijo ella disculpándose.

—Entiendo que mi carácter es muy difícil de tratar y que aparente ser alguien cerrado.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta, has mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

—Eso es porque tengo una terapeuta muy buena—dijo el chico seriamente.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero siempre he dicho que es un 40% mi trabajo y un 60% del paciente.

—Deberías darte más crédito, la gente actualmente necesita de una guía de alguien que le indique lo que tiene que hacer, a quien tiene que seguir, quien tiene que ser.

Kagome escuchó atentamente las palabras del chico, tenía mucha razón, en algunas ocasiones se recriminaba depender de los traumas de otros, ya por esas personas ella tenía un trabajo. Su abuela le había dicho que no lo vea de esa manera, que vea la otra cara de la moneda, ella ayudaría a todas las personas que le solicitaran ayuda, ya que ella evitaría que esa gente se hunda en una profunda soledad y oscuridad.

—Por desgracias el mundo se divide en dos clases de personas, las que demuestran sus sentimientos y las que se guardan todo. Los primero dicen que los segundo son unos tontos por no decir lo siente y los segundos piensan que los primeros son unos tontos por decir todo lo que sienten—dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia el océano—una batalla que siempre será ganada a medias.

— ¿Una batalla ganada a medias? —pregunto la chica.

—Sí, pues considero que estamos a la par.

—Hoy estas muy platicador Sesshomaru —dijo ella alegremente.

Se quedó pensando en esas palabras, solo era abierto ante las personas que consideraba de su confianza, como su madre, su hermano y Rin, pero ahora se encontraba cómodo, podía hablar de lo que quisiera, sentía que ella lo comprendería.

—Es normal, las personas tiene que platicar—dijo enojado.

—No te enojes, que no te queda—dijo la chica—como bien mencionas, es una batalla a medias, donde uno quiere convertir al otro porque considera que su postura es la adecuada, pero ¿Quién es el que tiene la razón?

—Nadie.

—Yo no lo creo así, considero que debemos ser ambos, demostrar lo que sentimos y guardar lo que realmente somos.

— ¿Guardar lo que somos?

—Sí, piénsalo, todos somos únicos, pero el pasado de cada quien es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos, por desgracia las experiencias malas son las que más predominaran en nuestra vida—la chica miro el océano—gracias a ellas tienes la opción de mejorar como persona.

— ¿Por qué no evitarlo?

—Porque al querer evitarlo lo atraes más a ti—dijo la chica con una sonrisa—aquella frase de los opuestos se atraen es verdad, porque se necesita tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, no se puede vivir con uno.

—Entonces yo soy la oscuridad y tú la luz —dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Kagome.

—No creo que es todo lo contrario.

Ella no se considera la luz, de hecho consideraba que gracias a ella había una profunda oscuridad en su vida, quiso creer en las palabras que su tío y su abuela le decían, que ella no era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres, que simplemente era una adolescente experimentado, a cualquiera le pasa. Ella llego a repetírselo una y otra vez, ensayando para cuando el mundo le preguntara sobre su vida, creando una pantalla entre ella y la gente, entonces como le había dicho a Sesshomaru Taisho, ella no era la luz, ella era la oscuridad.

Por su parte, él estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, sin dudar alguno el consideraba que ella era la luz, ya que ella ayudaba a las personas a sanar su dolor, a vivir con él, siendo así una extensión de cada uno de ellos. Sin duda Kagome Higurashi, parecía tener un pasado muy duro e incluso doloroso, la chica frente a él, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella no era la doctora que se presentaba en sus sesiones, con la cara seria y con una sonrisa escuálida. Sin duda alguna el pasado de la gente era complicada, cada uno cargaba con un dolor diferente, porque hasta en eso, todos quisiéramos cargar con el dolor de otra persona menos con el que tenemos.

—Como sé que tu dolor es más fuerte que el mío —dijo Sesshomaru.

—Eso es algo que jamás sabrás —dijo la chica—porque soy tu terapeuta y nada más.

Sesshomaru la observo atentamente, su semblante había cambiado, aquella sonrisa hacia sido cambiada por una mueca, distorsionada y sin sentimiento alguno, casi como él, era como verse así mismo.

—Y si te pido que fueras algo más que mi terapeuta—dijo fijando sus ojos dorados en los ojos chocolates.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No te hagas a la tonta, sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

—Estas demente—dijo la chica sujetando el cuello de la camisa del chico, acercándolo hacia ella —no puedes pensar solo en ti, debes considerar los sentimientos de la otra persona, eres un chico muy malo Sesshomaru—dijo Kagome soltándolo.

Sesshomaru parecía no reaccionar, aquella mujeres lo había puesto nervioso, como alguien tan bueno, podía convertirse en alguien peor que él.

—Me marcho, gracias por la limonada—dijo levantándose—nos vemos mañana en mi consultorio.

Ella camino lentamente hacia la salida, mientras que un Sesshomaru confundido la miraba irse, ella era como la tinta, tenía varias tonalidades, pero al final siempre dejaba una huella, la cual permanecía en él, incorregible, irresponsable, inolvidable.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome estaba en su auto, los seguros estaban puesto y a pesar del calor que había no baja ninguna de sus ventanas, su corazón estaba acelerado y su mente estaba confusa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —se preguntó la chica.

Aquella parte de ella, la que odiaba, la que detestaba salía a la luz, nadie había sacado ese lado suyo, juraba que esa parte de ella había desaparecido; pero hoy salió, y debido a las palabras de Sesshomaru Taisho, sus ojos ambarinos siempre buscaban algo en ella, algo que ella trataba de ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser, eso era lo malo de amar mucho, era lo malo de demostrar siempre lo que sentía, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso implicaba.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios que siempre los leo, gracias por su preferencia, saludos :]

Atte: Ina-chan.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupada, mil disculpas para ustedes, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todo su apoyo :]

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 5

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, aquel vestido negro comenzaba a brillar por la recién entrada de los rayos del sol a la habitación, en sus manos tenía un libro, que al parecer estaba leyendo. Le vino a la mente el ejercicio que le había dejado hace ya un mes, aprenderse palabras del diccionario, memorizarlas, ejemplificarlas y aplicarlas a su vida cotidiana; ahora mismo podía describirla con una sola palabra: "hermosa" la cual significaba, grandiosa, excelente, perfecta, apacible y serena.

Kagome no aparto la vista de su libro, sabía muy bien que era él quien había entrado, ya que era su costumbre desde hace un mes, entrar sin tocar; espero solo unos minutos más ya que podía sentir sus ojos ambarinos sobre ella mirándola en silencio ,fijamente y con intensidad, como si siempre buscara algo en ella.

—Buenos días Sesshomaru—dijo la chica bajándose de su escritorio y dejando a un lado el libro.

—Siento la tardanza—dijo el cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el sofá negro.

— ¿A qué viene esa actitud? —dijo Kagome identificando cierta molestia en él.

—Rin me ha dicho que sale con Kohaku— menciono el chico molesto.

—Ahora entiendo ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te lo dijo? —pregunto ella sentándose a su lado.

—Enojado, con ganas de matar a Kohaku.

— ¿Tu odio solo es hacia él? —pregunto la chica.

—También a Rin, pero ella…

Sabía muy bien que no podía odiar a Rin, durante el mes que habían estado trabajando con él, había revelado parte de su infancia así como de la relación que tuvo con la chica; No era difícil saber que Sesshomaru necesitaba amor, sentirse amado para poder compensar el abandono de su padre así como el de su madre, es por ello que al ser Rin quien le dio ese amor incondicionalmente, no podría odiarla, ya que sería traicionar aquel amor.

— ¿Me dirás?—pregunto la chica haciendo que Sesshomaru abra los ojos de repente.

—No puedo odiarla, a ella no, por eso mi frustración y enojo va dirigido a él.

Kagome había descifrado parte del carácter del chico, sabiendo que cuando el abría los ojos y mencionaba algo, era cierto; en cambio cuando mencionaba algo con los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus parpados era totalmente falso.

—Entiendo, ahora por favor cierra tus ojos y despeja tu mente de todo ese odio, ira y enojo, que tienes no solo hacia una persona si no hacia ti mismo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo odio hacia mí?

Kagome se apartó de su lado y se dirigió hacia la grabadora que tenía en su escritorio, la encendió, dando lugar a una bella música, la cual era interpretado por violines; el ambiente se relajó, ella camino de nuevo hacia él y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—Por la manera en cómo te expresas—dijo mientras tocaba el rostro de Sesshomaru haciendo que este cierre sus ojos lentamente.

—Ella me dio demasiado, no podría odiarla—dijo tocando las manos de la chica.

—No tienes por qué odiarla, ya que ella ha buscado su felicidad—dijo mientras alejaba sus manos del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa con la mía? —dijo apretando los puños.

—La felicidad no es algo que venga a nosotros, tenemos que salir a buscarla—realizo una pausa—además la felicidad no requiere de otra persona, con el simple hecho de que tú te sientas feliz contigo mismo.

—No me siento feliz conmigo mismo.

—Por ahí comenzaremos Sesshomaru.

El cerró los ojos y se dejó que aquella música lo inundara, profundamente dejo que entrara en su alma y en su mente, tratando de buscar una respuesta a su la contante pregunta que se hacía: ¿Dónde está mi felicidad?

—Relájate—susurro Kagome mientras realizaba anotaciones en su libreta.

La voz suave y dulce de la chica hizo que se relajara aún más, ella había sido esa luz que siempre había buscado en la oscuridad. Innumerables veces mientras se encontraba con la oscuridad de su pasado, la voz de Kagome lo guiaba hacia la sus recuerdos más gratos de su infancia, ella había pasado de ser su terapeuta a algo que necesitara, como una droga de la cual dependía.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sango miraba con determinación su monitor, desde aquella fiesta no había recibido un solo mensaje de Miroku, se gustaban y hasta se besaron; pero aun no recibía ni una llamada, ni un mensaje y muchos menos un e-mail de su parte.

—Ya estamos 20 de noviembre—dijo ella mirando su agenda con fastidio.

Un mes exacto había pasado desde la fiesta, se había divertido conociendo gente nueva, pero lo que más le gusto fue el haber estado con Miroku, aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color, varonil y amable, bailo con él la mitad de la noche, ya que el resto se la paso platicando y ya casi al final se besaron innumerable veces.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, Sango alzo la vista para saludar al paciente, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver un ramo gigante de flores, el cual ocultaba a la persona que había entrado. Entonces el ramo fue colocado en la mesa del centro dejando ver a un chico vestido de enfermero.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —pregunto la chica.

—Un regalo—dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

—No te debiste molestar Koga—dijo la chica emocionada.

—No son para ti—dijo el chico—son para Kagome.

Sango se enderezo en su asiento y miro con seriedad a su amigo.

—Ella está en una consulta.

—Lo sé, por eso la esperare aquí.

—El paciente casi acaba de entrar.

—Esperare Sango—menciono sentándose.

La chica castaña lo miro extrañada, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que llevaba su uniforme azul, supuso que estaba saliendo de su guardia.

—Hubieras ido a dormir, ella no te podrá atender, está ocupada.

—Solo le entregare este ramo y me voy, no me quedare a platicar.

— ¿Están saliendo? —pregunto de repente Sango.

Koga la miro con una sonrisa, Sango se sorprendió enormemente, en todas las pláticas que había tenido con Kagome jamás había mencionado algo sobre Koga, ni mucho menos que saldrían. Él era su amigo de la infancia y lo conocía muy bien, no era feo, todo lo contrario pero no era el hombre adecuado para Kagome.

—Respóndeme Koga—exigió Sango.

—De acuerdo, no estamos saliendo pero ella me ha dado una oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que no salen pero te dio una oportunidad?

—Es muy complicado de explicar, solo te diré que lo intentara, verme como algo más que un amigo.

Todos los gestos que hacía y lo que decía, eran verdad y revelaban que él se sentía muy contento, como un hombre que había estado luchando innumerables batallas encontrar de la chica que amaba. Al fin había ganado una batalla, en la cual la chica había aceptado intentarlo, demostrando así que el que persevera alcanza sus objetivos.

—Koga, hay que hablar de esto en otro lugar.

—Bien Sango, nos pondremos de acuerdo más tarde.

— ¿Esperaras entonces?

—Sí, esperare tranquilamente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Inuyasha comenzaba a preocuparse, hacía ya dos semanas que su madre no se comunicaba con él, lo último que le dijo es que su padre había comenzado, en secreto, una demanda con su amante, la cual le quería sacar dinero para que reconozca al niño que estaba esperando.

Conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que odiaba los escándalos, por lo que siempre se comportaba de un modo ante la sociedad y de otro diferente cuando estaba en casa; las pocas veces que estaba en casa eran unos extraños, no saludaba ni mucho menos se asomaba, siempre estaba metido en su despacho, haciendo llamadas o leyendo documentos.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez fuimos una familia—dijo Inuyasha mientras revisaba su celular por décima vez.

Si su madre no le hablaba ese día, mañana mismo la llamaría, de seguro ella estaba con su padre, apoyándolo incondicionalmente como era su costumbre, la cual había sido motivo de innumerables desacuerdos y discusiones con su hermano. Sesshomaru era su único hermano y lo quería demasiado, porque a pesar que cambio demasiado, el seguía siendo una persona importante en su vida, desde pequeños lo había apoyado, ya que en el pasado sus padres siempre discutían, hasta el punto de que habían golpes; en una ocasión sus padres comenzaron una pelea, tiraron cosas, gritaron, el solo tenía 6 años, corrió rápido hacia el despacho de su padre y al entrar pudo observar como su padre le daba una bofetada a su madre, tan fuerte que la piel blanca de su madre se volvió roja. No comprendía del toda la situación pero recordó que su maestra siempre le decía que un niño debe respetar a una niña, la debe tratar con amabilidad y con ternura; supo entonces que lo que su padre acaba de hacer estaba mal, así que corrió hacia su madre y la cubrió con su pequeño cuerpo.

 _— ¡Apártate Inuyasha! —le había gritado su padre con una furia._

 _—No toques a mi madre—dijo con apenas 6 años._

Su padre se acercó hacia él y levanto su mano, justo cuando estaba por darle una bofetada, Sesshomaru entro y tiro a su padre en el suelo.

 _— ¡Hermano! —grito sorprendido un pequeño Inuyasha._

 _— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Inuyasha! —grito Sesshomaru de 14 años._

 _—Niños tontos, yo hago lo que me da la gana—dijo su padre levantándose del suelo._

 _—No te desquites con ellos—dijo su madre con una voz temblorosa._

 _— ¡Salgan de mi vista los tres! —grito su padre de una forma aterradora_.

Izayoi tomo a Inuyasha de la mano y lo saco de ahí, seguida por Sesshomaru, que cerró con fuerza la puerta del despacho.

 _—Madre ¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu marido golpe a tu hijo? —dijo Sesshomaru molesto._

 _—Lo he hecho enojar, además no lo iba hacer._

 _—Entiendo que tú te dejes golpear, pero que permitas que a uno de tus hijos le hagan lo mismo, ¿eso es amor de madre?_

 _—Tú no sabes nada Sesshomaru, además no le pego._

 _— ¡Por que llegue a tiempo, no te das cuenta que el ya no es mi padre!_

 _— ¡No digas eso, el los ama!_

Sesshomaru sujeto a Inuyasha y corrieron hacia la habitación del menor.

 _—Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que paso hoy—le dijo Sesshomaru._

 _—No hermano—dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa._

 _—Fuiste muy valiente, al defender a mamá._

 _— ¿Por qué discuten? ¿Ya no se aman? —pregunto el pequeño de 6 años._

 _—Es complicado de explicar, ni yo sé que tanto pelean._

 _—Hermano tu no dejaras que nada me pase ¿Verdad?_

Sesshomaru abrazo a Inuyasha, el pequeño escucho los sollozos de su hermano, y sentía como en su brazo caían las gotas, su hermanos que parecía ser fuerte se encontraba vulnerable, llorando como un niño pequeño.

 _— ¿Por qué lloras hermano? —pregunto Inuyasha._

 _—Te juro que nada te pasara, siempre te protege._

Y siempre mantuvo su promesa, lo protegió a capa y espada de la furia y discusiones de sus padres. Ahora que él era el que necesitaba que lo protegieran, porque en ese último mes había tenido grandes problemas para dormir y en escribir su próximo libro, muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre le suceden a las buenas personas? Su hermano lo protegía siempre y consolaba a su madre siempre que podía, ante sus ojos, él era una buena persona, claro en ocasiones era muy frio y no expresaba sus sentimientos, pero ese era su carácter.

—Hermano veras que superaras todos los obstáculos.

Inuyasha guardo sus últimas cosas en su maleta, Sesshomaru se había ido tan rápido que no le había podido decir que esa noche se iría, era un problema que tomara clases extras, ya que comenzaban antes de las vacaciones de navidad, no quería que él estuviera solo en navidad ni menos en años nuevo, pero tenía que ver por su futuro igual.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

La música se había detenido, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente, la chica estaba realizando apuntes en su libreta.

—La música se ha terminado—dijo Sesshomaru mirándola.

—Al igual que tu sesión—dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—Has estado distante desde el día que comimos en la playa.

Kagome se apartó del chico y coloco su libreta en su escritorio.

—El pasado debe quedar atrás—dijo refiriéndose a la charla que tuvieron—además soy tu terapeuta, no lo olvides.

—Vez por eso no muestro mis sentimientos, por personas como tú—dijo el chico molesto.

Normalmente no le importaba los comentarios que tenían hacia ella, pero eso la irio.

—Es mejor que te vayas—menciono dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Lo siento, eso fue grosero—dijo acercándose a la chica.

—Es lo que pensabas, no hay problema con ello—dijo sin mirarlo.

Sesshomaru sujeto su muñeca y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Tenía un amigo que siempre me decía que no debía mostrar mis sentimientos hacia la gente, porque podían dañarme.

—Tu amigo tenía razón, pero es necesarios que te dañen para que tú salgas adelante

—Tu sanas el corazón y la mente de tus pacientes, pero y a ti ¿quién te sana? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

Entonces todo su pasado se presentó ante esos ojos dorados, ella había decidido ayudar a la gente, porque creía que con eso su pasado oscuro podía desaparecer, con el tiempo, enmendar sus errores había sido su opción, pero ella no era feliz, cada día que pasa, cada paciente que salvaba era un paso más hacia su perdición.

—Siempre creí que salvar a un paciente era suficiente para mí.

—No puedes ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

—Creo que los papeles se intercambiaron—dijo ella con una sonrisa—yo debí ser una dulce mujer que ame a todo mundo y tu un hombre que odie a todos.

—La vida no es un cuento de hadas—menciono el chico.

—Sé que no lo es, pero soy una adulta, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte.

—Tú tienes un pasado doloroso y que lo guardas con tu sonrisa.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

—Tu sabes del mío es justo.

—Pero yo…

—Es lo mismo, sé que no le dirás a nadie de mi pasado y yo no diré del tuyo.

— ¿Por qué te lo contaría? —dijo ella soltándose del agarre del chico y desviando la mirada.

—Desde el momento en que te conocí, me fue imposible comprenderte, tienes muchas facetas, así como puedes salvar a un niño y estar feliz, puedes gritar y maldecir a un extraño que te invito a salir.

Kagome se rio a carcajadas, aquel comentario le había recordado la primera vez que lo conoció, desde ese momento supo que el representaría una molestia, ya que siempre sus ojos dorados buscaban muy dentro de ella algo.

—Tú por el contrario has cambiado demasiado—dijo ella mirándolo— de monosílabas pasaste a frases completas.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella de nuevo, ella se asustó bastante por lo que retrocedió y al topar con su escritorio se detuvo y miro al hombre frente a ella, aquellos profundos ojos ambarinos la miraban fijamente.

—Salgamos—le dijo el chico.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Quiero que seamos amigos.

—Pero yo no puedo tener ninguna relación con mis pacientes.

—La amistad no es nada malo, además creo que los dos necesitamos compañía.

No podía negar, que a pesar de tener amigos, se sentía realmente sola, ninguno de ellos la comprendía; pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor por tener alguna clase de relación con Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Lo pensare—dijo ella alejando al chico—ahora es mejor que te vallas.

—Puedo ser muy insistente.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de él, sabía muy bien que ella guardaba un paso doloroso, así como él, pero por su trabajo era fácil guardar sus verdaderas emociones, porque mientras ella demostraba sus emociones él deseaba que le mostrara sus verdaderas emociones, no las que los demás esperen de ella.

—Ahora puedo pasar.

Alzo la vista, y vio a un chico con un enorme ramo de rosas.

—Pasa—dijo Sango.

Sesshomaru se apartó y mientras el chico pasaba a su lado sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Señor Taisho venga aquí—le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Quiero la última hora mañana—dijo él.

—Pero Kagome me ha dicho que usted solo puede en la mañana.

—Mañana no puedo tengo una junta.

—De acuerdo, entonces a las 7pm.

—Disculpa, el chico de hace rato es el novio de la doctora.

Sango se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin duda alguna aquel hombre no podía ser comparado con ningún otro, era sumamente varonil y bello.

—No para nada, es su amigo de la infancia—dijo Sango.

—Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Si, definitivamente era un hombre muy atractivo, y por lo que pudo ver se sentía traído hacia Kagome, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, amaba las novelas de amor y ahora frente a sus ojos estaba comenzando un nuevo capítulo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —dijo Kagome con fastidio al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Kagome ¿Así saludas a todos tus pacientes? —pregunto Koga extrañado.

Kagome cambio su semblante y le sonrió.

—Perdón, pensé que eras otra persona ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a darte esto —dijo ofreciéndole el arreglo— son especialmente para ti.

Ella observo el arreglo, era lindo pero por una extraña razón no lo quería, ya que era aceptar los sentimientos de Koga, le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad pero realmente estaba dudando si aquella decisión fue la adecuada, quería a Koga pero no lo amaba.

—No debiste molestarte.

—Al verlas pensé en ti.

—Es un lindo detalle—dijo mirándolas— ¿Por qué me las estas dando?

—No hay nada oculto, simplemente las vi y pensé en ti.

—Si no me dices, no las aceptare.

—Bien, quería verte es solo eso.

Kagome se acercó a él y tomo el gran ramo, observo su oficina y lo coloco en una mesa de la esquina, donde el sol le deba perfectamente.

—Sabes que estoy trabajando.

—Lo sé, ahora me voy.

—Gracias Koga, me has alegrado el día—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Koga se sintió realmente feliz, había sido una buena idea ir a verla, aunque lucia algo apagada.

—Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo.

—Todo está bien, bueno es hora que te vallas que tengo mi agenda repleta.

—Sí, me retiro, que tengas un buen día.

Ambos se despidieron y él cerró la puerta; Kagome miro de nuevo el ramo de flores, solo se estaba engañando ella misma, odiaba realmente los arreglos florares, los detestaba como pudo aceptarlo, claro lo acepto porque eran de Koga, su mejor amigo que la amaba locamente.

—Soy muy mala—se dijo así misma.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aun no sabía muy bien porque insistía con ella, durante el mes que había pasado descubrió que ella realmente era muy buena en su trabajo, ya que le había revelado su pasado y todos los traumas que tenía, se sentía en desventaja, porque él no la veía solo como su terapeuta sino como algo más. Con ella podía mostrar su verdadera yo, pero últimamente ella se encontraba algo distante, evitaba su mirada y aún más los roses que tenían, aquella mujer era todo un enigma para él, tenía tantas facetas que la simple idea de saber cuáles eran le causaba gracia, sabía que podía ser dulce, alegre, enojona y terca, pero quería conocer más de ella, puesto que lo había ayudado.

El sonido de su celular hizo que los pensamientos que tenia de ella desaparecieran, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

 _—Desayunemos juntos—dijo la voz de Inuyasha por el teléfono._

—De acuerdo, estoy yendo a la casa.

 _—Bien_

Inuyasha muy raramente desayunaba, él era de los que comían a las 12 y hasta la noche, sabía que algo pasaba. Al llegar a su casa Inuyasha ya estaba en la puerta.

—Eres rápido—comento mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Por qué crees que compre despensa? —pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

—Lo sé, pero te fuiste tan temprano—hizo una pausa—Hoy en la noche sale mi vuelo.

Sesshomaru no aparto su vista de la carretera, así que su hermanito se iba, genial justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse, pensó el mayor.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

—Estabas ocupado, que no quise molestarte.

— Supongo que es nuestro último día.

—Si, por eso quiero que nos la pasemos genial —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

De nuevo se quedaría solo, ya no habría alguien que lo recibiera en su casa, ni alguien que le diera los buenos días o los ronquidos de Inuyasha que se escuchaban hasta su habitación. Durante el desayuno se la pasaron hablando de lo bien que iba la terapia y de la personalidad enigmática de Kagome Higurashi.

—Es extraño que hablas tanto de una mujer, normalmente solo me hablabas de Rin.

—Rin es parte del pasado—comento serio Sesshomaru.

— ¿Entonces Kagome es tu presente?—dijo con una sonrisa pícara Inuyasha.

—No exactamente.

—Ha pasado un mes y jamás la conocí, dime como es ella.

—Para que quieres saber.

—Pues no paras de hablar de ella, anda dime.

—Tiene el cabello negro azabache, largo y algo rebelde, sus ojos son grandes y de color chocolate, mide 1.65 cm, tiene curvas y muy bonitas piernas, su piel es tan blanca, que se nota rápidamente cuando se sonroja.

—Valla, es muy bonita y tiene pechos.

—Todas las mujeres tienen pechos, así que ella no es la acepción.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿Son grandes? —pregunto curioso Inuyasha.

—Normales—dijo Sesshomaru bebiendo un poco de su café.

—Valla pues como la describes es una chica muy linda, en particular me gustan más con los ojos oscuros, y más bajitas, así que te la dejo hermano.

—No digas estupideces Inuyasha.

—Es la verdad, ella te ha cambiado bastante.

—Demasiado para mi gusto.

—No te rindas, sé que sacaras adelante tu libro, ya lo veraz—dijo Inuyasha para animarlo.

—Por favor cuida de mamá, sé que esta vez no lo podrá superar.

—Hare lo que pueda, no te prometo mucho.

—Bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—No lo sé, sorpréndeme.

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a salir, Inuyasha estaba feliz, ya que después de todo su hermano no estaría tan solo, estaba aquella mujer de nombre Kagome, la cual había hecho un estupendo trabajo mejorando la personalidad de su hermano. Ahora era tiempo de que el buscara a una mujer adecuada para él, quería ser amado y amar a alguien incondicionalmente.

Continuara…

¿Comentarios?, espero que le haya gustado, disculpen de nuevo mi tardanza, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hay algunos que no puedo contestar porque no me lo permite la página, no sé qué será, pero trato de contestar todos los comentarios, sin más me despido, saludos.

Ina-chan :]


	6. Capítulo 6

Disculpen la espera, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz con solo leerlos, tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿les gustaría un Lemo? Comenten, si hay más de 10 respuesta con un si lo hago, no en el siguiente pero habrá, saludos.

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Corazones de Tinta"**

Capítulo 6

Su casa se encontraba en silencio, hacía ya una hora que se encontraba contemplando la habitación en penumbras, hace solo dos horas que su hermano se había marchado; aquel día después de desayunar fueron al cine, de ahí a comer unas hamburguesas, luego fueron por unos libros y cosas que Inuyasha necesitaba para la escuela y por ultimo un lindo recuerdo para su madre, el último libro que Sesshomaru había escrito dedicado para ella. De nuevo se encontraba solo, camino hacia su calendario, ya había pasado un mes desde que tomaba terapias con ella; Kagome Higurashi demostró ser una mujer de carácter fuerte y nada dócil, era audaz y muy buena en su trabajo, en tan solo un mes había logrado que él le revelara sus miedos, así como su trágico pasado. Se sentía en total desventaja, él no sabía nada de ella, no sabía si tenía padres, hermanos, novio o alguien en su vida, ni mucho menos donde vivía, sus gustos y sus metas.

Ahora que su hermano ya no estaba tenía más tiempo para trabajar en su libro, tenía muchas ideas, pero no estaba del todo convencido, aun sentía que le faltaba, habían detalles, aunque por ahora solo contaba con tres síntesis, así como tres títulos para su nueva novela.

—Como me imagine, esto del amor es muy difícil para mí—se dijo a sí mismo.

Sentía que el amor, solo era para las personas puras, aquellas que tenían buenos sentimientos, que buscan el bien de los demás antes que el suyo. Ese sentimiento solo podía ser experimentado por las personas que tuvieran buenos deseos y cuyo pasado fuera normal, con una madre y un padre que se amaran, para que así él o ella identificaran que era el amor. En cambio él, no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor, porque jamás existió en su casa, ya que todo lo que escuchada estaba lleno de odio, resentimiento y tristeza. Los llantos de su madre, los gritos de su padre, los lamentos de Inuyasha, aun no comprendía como es que no se escapó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dejar todo atrás, ignorar que tenía un padre, una madre y un hermano menor. Pero Inuyasha jugo un papel muy importante en su decisión, tenía que protegerlo, porque en comparación de él, era frágil, temeroso y fácil de lastimar; eran esas ocasiones donde se encontraba agradecido por haber tenido un carácter frio, aparentando que nada le lastimaba, que no sentía los golpes de su padre, sus insultos y los lamentos de su madre.

Inuyasha era todo para él, como ahora lo era también, porque cuando el terminara de estudiar viviría con él, convivirían y con el tiempo él buscaría el amor, se casaría, formaría una familia y tendría que cuidar a sus sobrinos, por que sin duda alguna Sesshomaru no se veía como padre, no sabría que enseñarles, como demostrarles amor, porque a él nunca se lo enseñaron, creció por su cuenta, de las malas y buenas experiencias, siendo sus libros su única guía.

Tendría que buscar aquella inspiración, hace tiempo pensó que Rin era la solución a todos sus problemas, pero solo pudo escribir libros eróticos, demostrando así que la relación que tenía con ella era solo física, algo sexual, más no amor. En cambio en cuanto a Kagome, en ella podía ver a una mujer en todo su esplendor, orgullosa de su cuerpo, de sus habilidades y de sus capacidades. La primera vez que la vio le parecía alguien segura de sí misma y firme en cuanto a sus decisiones, no vacilaba y decía las cosas como era, reales y acertadas. Pero últimamente ella se encontraba distante, su mirada era vacía y aquel brillo que le encanto desde la primera vez que la conoció se había ocultado, en algún lado de ella, estaba seguro que si la miraba podía encontrarlo, en su interior en su alma. Se sentía como un vampiro sediento de sangre, sediento de Kagome Higurashi, de sus voz serena, de su sonrisa fresca, de sus ojos brillantes de su sola presencia, quería formar parte de su mundo, del mundo que ella protegía tajantemente.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

—Hoy realmente te ves hermosa Kagome.

Kagome no se sentía hermosa, llevaba una sudadera blanca y unas mayas negras, su cabello estaba revuelto y la trenza que se había hecho estaba a punto de deshacerse.

—Claro que no, estoy sudada y con ropa de deporte—dijo la chica tomando un trago del agua que se había servido.

—Disculpa por no avisarte.

—Koga, lo mismo me dijiste hace dos noches—dijo ella algo irritada.

—Bien, lo siento por eso, pero realmente quería verte antes de entrar a mi turno.

—Me bañare y luego podemos hablar.

—Bien, te espero aquí—dijo el chico sentándose en la sala.

Kagome dejo el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y subió hacia su cuarto, conocía las intenciones de koga de venir a las 10 de la noche a su casa, él pensaba que si había una relación íntima entre ellos el amor surgiría; para empezar eso no sucedió, bueno en cuanto a ella no, porque hacía ya dos años que habían tenido sexo y nada cambio para ella, a pesar que solo fue una vez, no significo nada; había sido fabuloso, ya que la frustración que sentía y la desolación se había ido por unas horas, pero a la mañana siguiente aún seguían presentes. Koga hizo todo lo posible por que se vuelva a repetir, la visitaba seguido, le hacía regalos y ella le dejo en claro que no se repetiría de nuevo, que era amigos únicamente y que solo habían tenido sexo porque era algo esencial para sus cuerpos, no por que existiera un amor de pareja entre ellos.

Ella había deseado enormemente enamorarse de él, tenía un trabajo bueno y ayudaba a sus pacientes, era alegre y un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, también era guapo y su cabellera largo y negra llamaba mucho la atención al igual que sus hermosos ojos azules; pero por más que quiso sentir algo por él, no pudo, solo sentía una amistad, no lo veía como un hombre, no lo deseaba como hombre ni mucho menos lo veía como el futuro padre de sus hijos, es más ni sabía si algún día tendría hijos, porque con lo complicada que era su vida, no se sentía preparada para ser madre, ni mucho menos educar a alguien.

Cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, koga era caballeroso pero era un hombre y después de todo ellos tenían necesidades. Se desvistió y se metió a la regadera, necesitaba que el agua se llevara todo lo que había sucedido ese día, comenzando con la sesión de Sesshomaru el cual hizo que recordara porque había elegido salvar a las personas de sus temores y traumas, pero él le dijo algo muy cierto, ella curaba a sus pacientes, pero a ella ¿Quién la curaba?, sus padres ya no estaban más con ella, su abuela era una persona mayor y aun se estaba recuperando del cáncer, su tío se la pasaba buscando novia, mientras que sus dos primos estaban en el extranjero, solo eran ellos su familia y ninguno podía ser su salvación. No quería aceptar que Sesshomaru Taisho tenía razón, ambos se necesitan; pero no podía eso sería romper las reglas y cualquier relación que tuvieran afectaría en su capacidad, porque entonces ella se involucraría más con él.

—No puedo, por más que este deseosa de salir con él.

Por qué realmente Sesshomaru Taisho le atraía, demasiado para su gusto, era por eso que se mostraba distante ante él, tranquila, serena, aparentando no sentir nada frente a él; cuando era todo lo contrario, al estar frente a él, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, miles de emociones experimentaba su cuerpo y su mente. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo al estar junto a un hombre, habían ido a consultar hombres sumamente bellos y carismáticos, pero no había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos; Sesshomaru era atractivo tenía una belleza sumamente excepcional, podía imaginarse la belleza de su madre y la de su padre, ya que realmente se habían sacado la lotería en cuanto a la genética, de igual manera estaban esos ojos ambarinos, los cuales era hermosos, era como si viera una puesta de sol; su cabello platinado y largo, olía muy bien así como en una ocasión pudo tocarlo y era sumamente suave, en fin, él era el hombre que toda mujer deseaba, pero era muy gruñón, prepotente, mujeriego, mal educado en algunas ocasiones.

Recordó que Koga estaba abajo, así que apresuro su baño un poco, no se podía dar el lujo de relajarse. Se enjabono muy bien y lavo bien su cabello, se secó y se colocó crema en todo su cuerpo, se vistió con unos pantalones grises y una blusa rosa pastel, se colocó la toalla en su cabello para secarlo, salió del baño y bajo hacia la sala. Koga estaba mirando la televisión y al escucharla bajar la apago.

—Lo siento me demore—dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de él.

—No te preocupes, mi guardia es a las 12, aun son las 10:30.

—Gracias por las flores, han decorado muy bien mi oficina.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Kagome, espero que te hayan sacado una sonrisa.

—Lo hizo, bien ¿de qué quieres hablar? —pregunto la chica.

—Bueno, pues últimamente has estado muy ocupada.

—Así es, tengo un paciente muy importante y su recuperación debe ser en poco tiempo.

—Es el que salió en la mañana, el de cabello platinado.

—Sí, es él.

—A Sango le gusta ese sujeto.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas de ese modo?

—Por qué cruzamos mirada, y no me agrado mucho, llámalo instinto—dijo Koga algo molesto.

—Es mi paciente, así que no está a discusión ese tema, además sabes que a Sango le gustan casi todos los hombres.

—Lo sé, pero no me agrada.

—Solo para eso has venido hablar, realmente no quiero discutir nada sobre el trabajo.

—Entiendo, disculpa, bueno dime ¿cómo está tu abuela?

—Ella está bien, fuerte y preocupada por mi tío, el cual sigue en su búsqueda de una madre para sus hijos.

—Ese tu tío no cambia.

—Koga, ya que has venido aquí quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

—Soy todo oído, dime.

Kagome se giró y lo miro fijamente, él chico estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

—No tendremos sexo—dijo ella firmemente—tampoco saldremos en una cita.

Koga permaneció callado y atento a lo que la chica decía.

—Si esto termina nuestra amistad no me sentiré culpable, porque desde un principio te dije que no te amaba, te quiero como amigo pero nada más, te juro que lo intente, pero no pude.

—Kagome yo puedo hacerte feliz, no solo quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero que te sientas amada, por mí solo por mí—dijo Koga sujetando a Kagome por los hombros—Yo te amo, te amo demasiado.

— ¿No has escuchado lo que te dije? No te amo.

—Estas demasiado tensa y ocupada.

—Sabes que no estoy mintiendo, no me hagas lastimarte más Koga—suplico Kagome.

Koga la soltó y se levantó bruscamente del sofá.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que me lastimes, así que no te hagas a la víctima Kagome—dijo el chico molesto—No encontraras a alguien que te amé como yo, porque yo te quiero por lo que eres, no me importa tu pasado, tus errores ni nada.

—Una relación no puede funcionar si las dos personas no se aman.

—Deja a un lado tus terapias y tus estudios en psicología Kagome, la vida no se puede basar en esos estudios, las personas no somos maquinas programadas, los sentimientos no son programables.

—Lo sé muy bien Koga, por años intente ser amable contigo y hace dos años pensé que las cosas cambiarían, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de que…

La chica no pudo continuar, era muy doloroso decirlo, no quería lastimarlo más.

— ¡Dime Kagome, no te quedes callada!

—No eres el hombre adecuado para mí, no te veo como un hombre.

— ¿Qué necesito para que me mires como hombre? —pregunto el arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Koga no hay nada que puedas hacer, salvo ser mi amigo.

—Si fuera otro hombre, te tomaría ahora mismo, te quitaría la ropa y te haría mía—dijo mirándola con sus ojos azules—pero no puedo hacer eso, porque te amo.

—No dejaría que lo hicieras y ya te dije que yo no te amo.

— ¡Por dios Kagome! Estas consiente de que puedo hacerte lo que quiera, estamos solos, nadie vendría ayudarte.

—Sé que no lo harás, por que tus padres te educaron con buenos valores.

—De nuevo analizando, te sorprendería saber que hasta yo puedo perder los estribos.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y miro hacia al frente.

—Vete de mi casa.

Koga se levantó y miro a la chica.

—Kagome, casémonos, tal vez…

—Yo no creo que con el matrimonio surge al amor, el amor debe estar mucho antes de que dos personas se casen.

—Yo no me rendiré.

Ella sabía que era verdad, él no se rendiría, tenía que hacer algo.

—No me vuelvas hablar, tampoco vengas a mi casa, por un tiempo.

—Como quieras.

Él se dirigió a la puerta cerrando con fuerza, Kagome se sintió mal, él lo ayudo en los momentos difíciles pero no podía amarlo, no podía, era ir en contra de sus sentimientos y de todo en lo que creía, no podía ser feliz con él, no era su felicidad. De nuevo tenía un problema más, koga no era inestable y por lo menos estaba segura de que no cometería una locura.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

—Así que se lo dijiste.

Rin se encontraba sentada frente a Kohaku en su oficina.

—Ya no pude ocultarle más las cosas—dijo la chica—por eso le he contado sobre nuestra relación.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo? —pregunto ansioso Kohaku.

—Pues creo que bien, cuando menos no vocifero ni mucho menos me grito, simplemente me escucho y se fue.

—De seguro cuando me vea me dirá cosas.

—Yo no lo creo, además eres su jefe.

—Eso no le impide romperme la cara.

—Sesshomaru ha cambiado.

Kohaku miro con curiosidad a la chica, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru le pareció un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, inteligente, frio y callado. La palabra cambio no podía ir junto al nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho, puesto que era un hombre reservado, hasta cierto punto frívolo y calculador.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto ansioso.

—Porque al decirle la verdad actuó tranquilo, no me miro con odio, de hecho me miro con tristeza.

—Por qué han roto el vínculo que los unía.

—Hace mucho tiempo que yo lo rompí, pero creo que para él fue hoy, rompió al fin el vínculo que lo unía a mí, ahora entiendo que jamás lo ame, solo fue una atracción.

—Los sentimientos son complicados Rin y creo que Sesshomaru no se lleva muy bien con ellos.

—Supongo que es verdad, pero Kagome lo está ayudando bastante.

—La doctora debe ser muy buena, como para que Sesshomaru cambie su actitud en menos de un mes.

—Por cierto ella es muy bonita, me gustaría que cuando termine esto ellos dos se den una oportunidad—dijo con picardía Rin.

—Amor ellos son ahora doctor y paciente, eso no pude ser, tanto el como ella se verían involucrados en un escándalo, claro que como Sesshomaru es muy famoso entre el público femenino, lo defenderán, pero la chica la odiaran.

—Sí, entiendo no es muy profesional, pero cuando termine, entonces ya no serán nada.

—No hagas planes Rin, ni comiences a formular ideas acerca de los dos, hay que dejar que todo siga su rumbo, lo importante es que Sesshomaru termine el libro.

—Entendido jefe—dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie—me retiro.

—Rin no se te olvide la cena en mi casa.

—Claro que no—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Kohaku adoraba que ella le tuviera tanta confianza, después de todo era la base para cualquier relación y ellos no eran la excepción. Sesshomaru era un escritor único pero un pésimo amante, en el sentido de que solo buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre y nada más, no buscaba a alguien con quien hablar, contarle sobre su pasado y salir adelante con la persona que amara. Rin se merecía a alguien que la amara no solo por su cuerpo, si no por ser ella misma, se consideraba un hombre atento y caballeroso, pero realmente la amaba y estaba dispuesto a tener una vida con ella.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Por alguna razón, había amanecido de muy buen humor, pensó que por lo sucedido por la noche, amanecería con culpa, pero era todo lo contrario; tal vez era porque por primera vez no se estaba engañando, por que apreciaba a Koga, pero no podía seguir jugando con él, porque ahora tenía que encontrarse ella misma, ver ella y por nadie más.

No quiso ponerse negro, se encontraba de muy buen humos como para opacarlo con un vestido fúnebre; así que decidió colocarse un vestido azul cielo, era ceñido a su cuerpo, puesto que era de tirantes, se colocó un lindo suéter blanco y una bufanda estampada con mariposas, opto por unas botas azul pavo; se sujetó el cabello en un moño y se colocó unos hermosos pendientes plateados, se maquillo más de lo habitual; al mirarse al espejo supo que era linda y que por primera vez estaba feliz con lo que era.

Al llegar a su trabajo Sango la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hoy si te esmeraste Kagome, luces muy linda.

—Gracia Sango.

— ¿Saldrás con alguien?

—No Sango, solo quise vestirme diferente.

—Bien, acostúmbrate a vestir diferente, no solo de negro.

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga, cuando estaba por entrar a su oficina, Sango la detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sango?

—Koga me conto lo que pasa ayer, cuando fue a verte a tu casa.

La azabache se quedó callada, no quería involucrar a otros en asuntos que solo le concernían a Koga y a ella.

—No te molestes Sango, pero no debes involucrarte en este asunto.

—Lo sé muy bien Kagome, pero Koga me llamo desesperado anoche.

—Le dije cosas muy crueles, pero era la verdad.

—Yo le dije cosas más crueles, no te preocupes—dijo Sango—Le he repetido muchas veces que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y si insistía demasiado acabaría lastimado.

—Tú sabes más que nadie que intente amarlo.

—Lo sé, pero es que Koga puede resultar muy insistente.

—En parte fue mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué Kagome?

—Hace 2 años en aquella reunión, nosotros tuvimos sexo—confeso Kagome.

—Ya decía yo que no era normal su obsesión de Koga contigo, Kagome sabes que si tienes sexo con un hombre, este no te dejara, menos si se trata de Koga.

—Lo sé, pero ambos nos encontrábamos muy mal.

—Te entiendo Kagome, así que espero que Koga cambie de opinión.

—No puede cambiar de un día para otro Sango, lo mejor será presentarle a alguien.

—Entiendo, conozco a un par de chicas que estarían interesadas en él.

—Bien, ahora a trabajar.

—De acuerdo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru observaba muy bien a cada uno de los socios, la mayoría de ellos ancianos y uno que otro joven; realmente detestaba las juntas, detestaba estar sentado mirando las caras de esos ancianos y no hablarles, porque Rin, su representante era la encargada de realizar todos los contratos con los socios, el solo tenía que estar presente para que diera su aceptación y su firma.

—El último libro del señor Taisho se ha vendido mucho—comento uno de los miembros.

—Así es, hemos tenido muchas ventas—menciono Kohaku mostrando las últimas estadísticas—de igual manera los escritores que están en la compañía han aumentado sus ventas igual, esto habla muy bien de nosotros.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso Kohaku! , es un buen año para la compañía y para nuestros autores y confió en que el libro que está escribiendo el señor Taisho será el más vendido.

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru se sorprendieron al oír las palabras, al principio ninguno de los socios confiaba en que el escribiera una obra de amor, ya que estaban acostumbrados a libros de terror, misterio y erotismo, por lo que se negaron rotundamente. Pero ahora los mismos socios confiaban en que el libro sería un éxito.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Señor? —pregunto Rin.

—En que el señor Taisho escribirá la novela que publicaremos para la primavera, confiamos rotundamente en que tiene todo el potencial para escribir una maravillosa novela, la cual capturara a hombre, mujeres, ancianos, niños y adolescentes.

—Eso quiere decir que mi escritor será el único que trabajara en la novela.

—Así es señorita, él será el único.

Rin se alegró mucho, sabía que esto le daría más confianza a Sesshomaru, estaba segura de que el haría una novela estupenda.

—Sin más que decir nos retiramos—menciono el mayor de los socios.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando la sala de juntas, quedando únicamente Kohaku, Rin y Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sabías de esto Kohaku? —pregunto Rin.

—Me entere ayer por noche, la venta de los libros y su actitud está mejorando, es por ello que decidieron eso—dijo Kohaku.

—Esos viejos—dijo Sesshomaru—únicamente me estaban poniendo a prueba.

—Así parece, además se enteraron de que estas yendo a terapia y quedaron sorprendidos por eso, es por ello que tomaron la decisión de que solo tu trabajaras en la obra.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Debe dejar la terapia? —pregunto Rin.

—No la dejara, no al menos que ya tenga la mitad del libro escrito.

—Solo tengo una síntesis y 5 posibles títulos.

—Me parece bien, me gustaría que me mandaras esas síntesis.

—Hoy mismo te las enviare—dijo Sesshomaru—Ahora debo retirarme.

— ¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru? No es mejor que te quedes en la oficina a escribir.

—Últimamente tengo un nuevo lugar en el cual puedo concentrarme—menciono saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Rin observo como Sesshomaru se iba, se preguntaba donde seria ese lugar del que hablaba el ambarino.

—Siento no decírtelo—dijo Kohaku.

—No te preocupes, en cuestiones de trabajo no funjo como tu novia, sino como tu empleada.

—En ese caso, señorita Rin póngase a trabajar presionando a su escritor a que me mande esas síntesis.

—Muy bien jefe—dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la sala.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sesshomaru se sentía muy bien, en un principio le pareció un juego muy sucio lo que habían hecho los socios, pero luego de recapacitar, concluyo que si no hubiera sentido esa presión de competir con otros, no hubiera hecho todo el esfuerzo que hasta ahora habían hecho, también esta Kagome Higurashi, si no hubiera pasado todo eso, jamás la hubiera conocido y no habría cambiado para nada.

Miro su reloj de muñeca, aun eran las 10 de la mañana, tenía mucho tiempo libre, a las 8 de la noche era su terapia, así que estaba decidido a ir a la cafetería de aquella señora, donde el café que servía era el mejor que había probado. Tenía muchas ideas y solo le faltaba concretar algunas cosas para que por fin comenzara a escribir el libro.

Sin duda alguno tenía que celebrar que él había obtenido el contrato, pero Inuyasha ya no estaba y Rin de seguro tenía planes con Kohaku, así que pensó en invitar a cenar a Kagome, tal vez se negaría pero era muy bueno para convencer a las personas y ella no sería la excepción.

Una vez que llego a la cafetería, la señora lo recibió gentilmente y lo llevo hacia unos de los cubículos privados, le sirvió café y le deseó mucha suerte. Él se dispuso a escribir, sin duda alguna las ideas se desbordaban de su mente, tenía que plasmarlas cuanto antes, con tinta, para que permanecieran por siempre.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome se encontraba despidiéndose de un pequeño, el cual tenía problemas para dormir, debido a que cuando era solo un bebe lo secuestraron; sin duda el caso de ese pequeño le había destrozado el corazón y muchas noches se la paso llorando, ya que era muy joven para sufrir los estragos del no dormir adecuadamente, no que decir de las ojeras que se cargaba, pero con 3 meses que ya llevaba con ella, había mejorada bastante, no solo el sino sus padres también.

—Nos vemos pequeño —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La familia le devolvió el saludo y salió de ahí; Kagome observo que no había nadie sentado, así que se acercó a Sango.

—Hoy no está llena la agenda—menciono.

—Eso se debe a que dos de tus pacientes ya fueron dada de alta.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado, tanto Kana como Kagura, han tenido una recuperación exitosa.

—Pobres chicas, después de que su padre las maltrataba y que intento abusar de ellas, era normal que estuvieran traumadas.

—Así es, por lo que considero que fue un milagro que se recuperaran, estoy segura de que tendrán una vida muy buena.

—Eso será gracias a ti Kagome, porque después de todo tú las has ayudado.

Kagome se sonrojo al oír el comentario de Sango, sabía muy bien que la llamaban la doctora que lo repara todo, porque todos los pacientes que había tratado se habían recuperado exitosamente y también porque sus vidas fueron prosperas. Esas eran las situaciones en donde no odiaba su pasado, cuando podía ver la sonrisa de unos de sus pacientes, cuando se los encontraba por la calle y le contaban como sus vidas cambiaron para bien.

—Kagome ahora que lo recuerdo te quería pedir un favor.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Sera que puedo salir a las 8? —pregunto Sango.

— ¿Para qué si se puede saber?

—Es que por fin Miroku me hablo y hoy hemos quedado para vernos, pero como trabaja igual de enfermero, tiene guardia a las 12 y queremos vernos antes.

—Valla Sango, así que después de todo Miroku no es un desvergonzado, solo estaba ocupado.

—Sí, y yo que pensaba que me ignoraba.

—Bien, pero tienes que atender a Sesshomaru y luego te vas.

—Sí, lo atenderé y luego me retiro.

—Bien, hasta entonces sigue trabajando.

—De acuerdo Kagome—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina, tenía una hora libre, tiempo suficiente para que termine de leer el libro que su abuela le había regalado hacia dos semanas.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sus ideas habían sido plasmadas en papel, eran anotaciones, nombres, cosas y lugares; cada una de ellas era un componente esencial para su próxima novela, pero entre todas esas anotaciones destacaba una: Corazón, aquel órgano que nos mantenía con vida y en el cual, de forma figurativa, se guardaban todas la emociones y sentimientos, aunque había hecho unas investigaciones de que a las personas que les fue donado el corazón de otras, al poco tiempo sentían afecto y gusto por lo que su donador amaba, por lo que consideraba que el corazón era el alama del cuerpo.

—Señor Taisho, ya son las 7:20, recuerdo que me dijo que tiene una cita a las 8—le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, si no me avisa pierdo mi cita.

—No se preocupe, pero no comió nada, ¿no quiere que le prepare algo para llevar?

—No es necesario, luego de mi cita iré a comer.

—En ese caso lo dejo para que guarde todas sus cosas.

La mujer se retiró con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru guardo todas sus cosas y le dio un último sorbo a su café, después de todo era su favorito. Antes de irse le dejo una propina generosa a la dueña, la cual lo había tratado muy bien. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su auto y condujo hacia el consultorio de Kagome Higurashi, le tomo 30 minutos llegar, había demasiado tráfico. Rápidamente se bajó y se dirigió al local, al entrar no vio a nadie, se había acostumbrado a que cuando el llegara ya hubieran unas cinco personas esperando, pero ahora estaba vacío.

—Señor Taisho, llego justo a tiempo—le dijo Sango.

—Es extraño venir a esta hora.

—Entiendo, bueno puede entrar, la doctora lo espera.

El abrió con desesperación la puerta, quería verla, deseaba verla; miro por los alrededores y ella estaba en el sofá, recostada, leyendo tranquilamente. No quiso hacer ruido, pero la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, haciendo que la chica se levantara rápidamente.

— ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir toques la puerta Sesshomaru? —dijo la chica algo molesta.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

—Claro—dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sofá y se arreglaba el vestido.

Entonces Sesshomaru lo noto, aquel vestido que llevaba era ceñido a su figura, dejando apreciar la delicada silueta de la chica, su cabello azabache estaba sujetado en un moño y uno que otro cabello caía por su rostros. Sus labios tenían un tono rojo, los cuales les recordó a una manzana, jugosos y apetecibles.

—Comencemos—dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—De acuerdo, hoy que tienes planeado.

—Tengo un nuevo ejercicio para ti—dijo la chica con una sonrisa—ya hemos leído el diccionario, hemos hecho ejemplos y demás, pero ahora quiero que me escribas en esta hoja—dijo mientras le mostraba el papel— ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

— ¿Solo eso?

—Así es, tienes una hora exactamente para hacerlo—dijo ella mientras colocaba la hoja en la mesa del centro y sacaba un reloj de arena— ¿Listo?

Sesshomaru tomo asiento y miro la hora, esa tarea sería demasiado fácil, acabaría en tan solo unos minutos, miro a la chica y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban iluminados, entonces supo que no era por las luces de la habitación, era algo más.

—Estoy listo—menciono.

—Comienza—dijo ella mientras le daba vuelta al reloj para que la arena comenzara a caer.

Kagome observo como comenzaba a escribir, con entusiasmo y seguro de sí mismo, pero a los pocos minutos, comenzó a ver que Sesshomaru tenía problemas para seguir escribiendo, él levanto la vista y ella le dedico una sonrisa, el chico simplemente bajo la cabeza y volvió a leer lo que ya tenía escrito. Luego de unos minutos vio como borraba lo que ya había escrito. Rio por sus adentros, ya que el amor era muy difícil de describir, de hecho nadie había terminado el ejercicio en una hora, de hecho era mucho antes, ya que se rendían y escribían lo primero que les viniera a la mente, ella estaba en contra de aquel pensamiento. Ya que se tenía que pensar cada cosa, cada palabra, cada frase.

Miro el reloj de arena, le faltaba muy poco para que la hora concluyera y Sesshomaru se encontraba borrando de nuevo lo que había escrito, eso demostraba que a pesar de ser un gran escritor de novelas, aun le daba mucho trabajo describir que era el amor para él. Lo miro atentamente, sus cabellos platinados estaba sujetos en una coleta baja, llevaba un traje sastre negro, el cual lo hacía lucir muy bien, por no decir sexy, la camisa blanca estaba decorada con una corbata dorada, la cual hacían juego con sus ojos. Sus facciones era delicadas, casi femeninas, ahora sudaba un poco, ya que se encontraba pensando mucho, sus manos era grandes y varoniles, aun no podía creer que ellas era las encargadas de plasmar todo lo que él pensaba e imaginaba. El ultimo grano de arena cayo y ella se puso de pie.

—El tiempo se ha acabado.

—Espera, me falta poco.

Kagome se acercó a él y le quito el papel, Sesshomaru la miro molesto.

—Como veras no es fácil describir el amor.

—Eso lo sé, al principio tenía una idea formulada en mi cabeza, pero conforme fue avanzando la hora, sentía que estaba mal.

—Has dicho la clave, aquello que necesitas para describir al amor.

—Sentir.

—Así es, escribir y sentir no es lo mismo, hay muchas cosas que se escriben pero no se sienten realmente así como hay muchos sentimientos que no podemos escribirlos, por el simple hecho de que no buscamos las palabras necesarias para expresarlo.

—Entiendo.

—El sentir involucra muchas cosas Sesshomaru, implica honestidad, para admitir aquellos sentimiento, también la paciencia, para poder tomar en consideración el tiempo de esos sentimientos, si son efímeros o permanentes.

—Es imposible pensar en todo eso.

—No lo pienses Sesshomaru, solo siéntelo—dijo ella con una sonrisa—te pondré un ejemplo, cuando vas al mar y te sumerges en sus aguas, puedes sentir la temperatura del agua, más no puedes escribirla ni plasmarla.

—Comprendo más ahora, lo que quieres decir es que sienta el amor para poderlo plasmar en mi libro.

—Recuerda que no todo lo que poder sentir puede ser plasmado.

—No crees que debiste ser poeta—menciono Sesshomaru.

—No, porque al contrario de ti, siento muchas cosas, pero me es imposible plasmarlos—confeso ella.

—Yo escribo muchas cosas que en ocasiones no siento—contesto Sesshomaru.

— ¿Ahora si comprendes? —pregunto la chica.

—sí.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su escritorio.

— ¿Yo soy tu última cita?

—Así es—dijo ella mientras realizaba apuntes en su libreta.

—Porque cuando terminamos siempre sacas ese cuaderno.

—Necesito anotar los avances, para poder identificar hacia donde hemos llegado.

—No puedes solo memorizarlo.

—No, porque no eres el único paciente que trato, tengo 10 más—dijo ella cerrando su libreta—hemos terminado por hoy, puedes irte.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra ves?

—No recuerdo, déjame revisar mis notas—dijo ella revisando su libreta.

Sesshomaru la detuvo, apartando la libreta y la observo detenidamente.

—Salgamos hoy.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

—Vamos una cena entre amigos.

—Yo no diría amigo, más bien conocido.

—Como sea pero nos conocemos.

Kagome miro al chico a los ojos, sus orbes dorados demostraban firmeza, estaba segura de que por más que se negara, el asistiría, a diferencia de Koga, ella realmente quería aceptar su invitación.

— ¿Nadie te espera en casa? —pregunto Kagome.

—No ¿y a ti?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces, vamos, no es una cita romántica, velo como una cena profesional.

—Si me niego insistirás, ¿No es así?

—Sabes que sí.

La chica suspiro, no tenía nada que hacer y era viernes por la noche.

—De acuerdo—dijo con resignación.

—Bien, vámonos.

Kagome lo vio abrir la puerta, sabía que había sido un error aceptar la invitación de Sesshomaru, pero realmente no quería volver a casa, no quería pensar en Koga, ni mucho menos quería pensar en su pasado, porque después de todo había una sola verdad, tanto Sesshomaru como ella, se sentían totalmente solos. Esa diferencia tal vez era aquello que los uniría.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno?, ¿malo?

Atte. Ina-chan :] saludos.


End file.
